


A Tale of Demons and Pirates

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Leo, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frazeleo, Leo and Percy basically have sex with half the characters (or more...), M/M, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Pegging, Percy and Leo get captured by horny pirates, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Sub!Leo, Submissive Demons are REALLY horny, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Frank, Top!Nico, Winged!Percy, demon!Bianca, demon!Leo, demon!Percy, demon!Thalia, sub!Percy, this is very kinky, top!Hazel, winged!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child dies, it gets reborn as an elemental demon who is supposed to watch over the kingdom they died in. When Thalia, Bianca, Leo and Percy die in a tragic fire, they become demons. But as demons, they have no memories of their human past. While Thalia and Bianca are dominant demons and become their default protectors, Leo and Percy seek... more. They want to explore the world and find their mates.<br/>When they died, they left their friends and family devastated. Believing in the old stories about child-souls turning into demons, Nico, Hazel and Tyson train to become demon hunters so they may get their siblings back.<br/>Only when the water demon and the fire demon of their kingdom disappear and King Grover sends them out to bring the demons back, does their journey truly start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Tale of Tragedy

Title: A Tale of Demons and Pirates – The Chase for Water, Love and Peace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, demons, natural submissiveness (Leo&Percy), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, spanking, toys, pegging, doubling, mating, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nicercy and Frazeleo

Other Pairings : Jason/Reyna/Percy, Jason/Reyna/Leo, Malcolm/Katie/Percy, Malcolm/Katie/Leo, Jake/Will/Percy, Jake/Will/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster/Leo, Luke/Octavian/Percy, Luke/Octavian/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Luke/Octavian, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Michael/Calypso, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Demons_ : Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Festus the Dragon

_Demon Hunters_ : Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Blackjack, Arion, Rainbow

_Nico & Hazel's Team_ : Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, [joining later: Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare]

_Rivaling Hunters_ : Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer

_Pirate Crew_ : Captain Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

_Royal Court_ : King Grover & Queen Juniper Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard

_Nico & Hazel's Village_ : Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, (Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace)

_Frank & Clarisse's Village_ : Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Butch Knightley, Clovis Daver, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Rachel & Piper's Village_ : Drew Tanaka, Ella Dare, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After their older siblings die in a tragic fire, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Tyson learn to live with it in very individual ways. While Jason leaves their village to become a pirate, the other three decide to become demon hunters, because an old myth has it that the souls of children are damned to wander the world with supernatural powers, best known as demons.

When their country faces a drought, Hazel, Nico and Tyson are send out to hunt the missing water demon of their country, because he is blamed for the misery. What they don't know is what the water demon looks like, where he is and why he left their country to begin with. So the three of them start a journey that leads them far, facing adventures and gaining new comrades.

The missing water demon is Tyson's brother Percy, who has grown bored only staying in one place all the time, so he grabbed his best friend the fire demon Leo and decided to go on an adventure. The two submissive demons however get stuck on a pirate ship, a ship full with very horny and demanding pirates, that enjoy their submissive nature thoroughly. And regardless of how much the two enjoy the sex, they had left to find love... Will they ever find love?

Will they be rescued? And will the hunters find the demons before their rivals do?

 

**A Tale of Demons and Pirates**

_ The Chase for Water, Love and Peace _

 

_Prologue: A Tale of Tragedy_

 

“Nico! Nico! Nico!”, screamed a very excited voice.

A young boy with olive skin and a mop of black, messy hair looked up from where he was reading a book. Frowning in a way that looked simply adorable on the face of a nine-years old, he stared at the giddy boy that was running toward him. Even from afar, he could see the excitedly sparkling sea-green eyes of the other boy. Just as Nico opened his mouth to answer and ask what his friend wanted, the younger boy reached him and crashed face-first against him, smacking their lips together in a sloppy way. Nico glared and rubbed his face.

“Ew, what did you do that for, Percy?”, scolded the Italian. “Now I have your spit everywhere!”

Percy pouted slightly, his arms behind his back, shuffling his feet on the ground. “I saw Michael and Miss Calypso behind the old farm and they were pressing their lips together and when I asked them why they were doing it, Miss Calypso ruffled my hair and said that they did this because they like each other very, very much. So I thought I should do that too! I like you very much too!”

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes, putting his book away to pat Percy's hair. “I like you very much too, you're the most important person in my whole life aside from Bianca and Hazel. But that lip-thing is still stupid. That's something only adults do. I heard that you're only supposed to do that if you're getting married and we can't get married. We're too young.”

“Oh...”, frowned Percy with a pout and nodded. “But... then we'll do it one day, right?”

“Mh...”, grunted Nico thoughtful. “I guess you'll be a great wife. Okay!”

“Yey!”, grinned the green-eyed boy and jumped Nico, hugging him.

“Hey!”, called a voice from within the greenery of the tree Nico had been sitting beneath and the two boys were standing under now. “You can't marry Percy! Percy will be my wifey!”

A mop of blonde hair emerged from the tree and a boy about Nico's age suddenly hung upside-down from a tree-branch, reaching out with his hands for Percy's hair. Percy grinned broadly.

“Then I will marry both of you!”, declared the green-eyed boy determined.

“No, you can't!”, screamed the blonde and the Italian as they glared at each other.

“You can marry Reyna, Jason!”, screamed Nico angry.

Jason gaped and stuck his tongue out. “I will marry both of them and Reyna and Percy will be my wives! They will be both mine and you will have no one, doofus!”

“No you won't!”, glared Nico and pulled Jason out of the tree.

The blonde crashed down and the two boys started to fight. Percy frowned confused as he watched them. Why did they fight? Wouldn't it be easier if Percy just became both their wife...?

“Percy! Nico! Jason! Jason! Nico! Percy!”, called three loud voices.

They turned around to see Percy's younger brother Tyson, the four-years old holding the hands of two girls between his age and the age of the three boys. One of them being Nico's younger sister Hazel, the other being Reyna. All three of them looked panicked.

“What's wrong?”, frowned Percy worried as his baby brother collided with his mid-section.

“Leo's playing with fire again”, mumbled Tyson, cuddling up to his brother. “I don't like that.”

“Maybe he will get hurt if he keeps doing that”, sighed Reyna annoyed.

“W—We should tell our sisters!”, exclaimed Hazel with worried, big eyes.

“Uhu”, nodded Jason and Nico, both having their fingers still clawed into each other's clothes.

“Are you two fighting again?”, grunted Reyna with a glare and grabbed Percy's hand. “I told you you can't have him. Percy will be my wife when we grow up!”

“That doesn't even work”, frowned Nico irritated as they started running toward the orphanage.

“Yeah”, agreed Jason confused. “You're the girl and girls are always the wives.”

“Uhu”, nodded Nico, for once agreeing with Jason.

“If Percy can be your wife, can Leo be my wife, Reyna?”, asked Hazel curiously.

“Sure!”, exclaimed the black-haired girl with a broad grin.

“Great!”, grinned Hazel happily.

“You're weird”, huffed both Nico and Jason at the same moment.

The six young children reached the apple tree behind the orphanage where Reyna's big sister Hylla was with Jason's older sister Thalia and the oldest di Angelo child, Bianca. The four sets of siblings – the Avila Ramírez-Arellanos, the Graces, the di Angelos and the Jacksons – had grown up in the orphanage together for what seemed like forever to the children. Tyson and Percy's father had been lost at sea when they had been young, their mother falling victim to an abusive husband only the previous year, leaving her children in the care of the orphanage. Bianca, Nico and Hazel had lost their father during the last war and their mother to insanity five years ago. The father of Jason and Thalia had ran away when both had been toddlers and their mother had drank herself to death seven years ago. While Hylla and Reyna had been there the longest, the two having been found in front of the door when Hylla had been a toddler and Reyna only a few days old.

Hylla, Thalia and Bianca were the same age and spend all their time together. The same went for Nico, Reyna and Jason, even though Nico and Jason spend most of their time fighting, but nothing in bad spirit, more in good-natured competition. Tyson, the youngest of them, was always tagging along with his big brother Percy and with Hazel, the two of them having also adopted the newest child in the orphanage into their round, a small Latino.

Said small Latino was the reason for the panic, because Leo was prone to play with fire, being fascinated by the flames. They feared that one day, this would end bad. They had no idea that this day would be today.

“Leo is up in the barn and he's playing with a tiny flame again”, frowned Reyna disapprovingly.

“What?”, grunted her big sister a little annoyed. “That imp will be the death of me one day... Come on, girls. We need to make him stop before the Ma'am notices, or else he will be in for a beating again and then his crying will keep me awake all night again.”

“You lot stay here”, warned Bianca, waving her finger in front of their faces. “Fire is dangerous.”

“We'll be right back, kids”, called Thalia over her shoulder as the three jogged off.

Jason huffed and sat down on the grass, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring after the trio. It was so unfair, always did they get to have the adventures. As Nico sat down next to him with a similar expression on his face, he knew the other boy agreed with him.

“I hope the Ma'am hasn't found Leo yet”, whispered Percy worried and sucked his thumb.

He may already be seven, but whenever he was worried, he still did that. Hylla called that an 'oral fixation' and said that one day, he would be making the guys very happy with that, but Percy had no idea what she meant by that. Reyna and Hazel sat down next to Jason and Nico, watching Percy pace in front of them. The dark-skinned girl – technically speaking the half sister of Nico and Bianca, because their biological mother had died in child bed when Nico had been born and their father had remarried – had Tyson sat on her lap, cuddling the toddler like a teddy bear.

Percy frowned and sniffed the air. Something smelt odd. His eyes caught the smoke coming from the barn and before he could even say it out loud to alert his friends, the dry hay inside must have caught fire for the whole old barn was suddenly bursting into flames. As Percy heard the heart-tearing scream of Leo, he bolted off.

“Big brother! Wait!”, called Tyson, trying to follow him, but Hazel held him close.

“No, you heard what my big sister said”, frowned Hazel. “Fire is dangerous.”

“That stupid, stupid thing!”, cursed Nico and stood, nearly stumbling as he tried to hurry.

Reyna turned to glare at Hazel. “You stay with Tyson here. We'll be back.”

She grabbed the two older boys by the hands and pulled them along, leaving Hazel on her own with a wildly fighting Tyson, who just wanted to make sure that his brother was alright.

 

/break\

 

His brother had not been alright. Many hours later, Hazel and Tyson were curled up in Nico's lap, crying big tears. Jason and Reyna had their arms around each other, leaning against Nico's back. The children were sitting around a bed where Hylla was still unconsciously laying in. The only one that had made it out of the barn alive and only thanks to Percy, but it had cost the boy's life.

“Nico, where's big brother?”, sobbed Tyson, staring up at the Italian with his big hazel eyes.

“H—He's safe, don't worry”, mumbled Nico, trying very hard not to cry because he needed to stay strong for the children. “B—Bianca is with him, m—my sister will protect him.”

“T—They're _gone_ ”, cried Jason, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the other boy. “Percy and Leo and Bianca and Thalia! They're gone and they'll never come back and we don't know if Hylla will ever wake up and now we're all alone!”

He ran out of the room angrily. Reyna frowned worried, staring at his sister for a moment before she bolted off after her best friend to make sure he wouldn't be doing something stupid.

“I—Is that true, Nico?”, asked Tyson in a broken voice. “Will I never see my big brother again?”

Nico took a deep breath, he couldn't cry now, he needed to reassure the other boy, to make him feel safe. Staring down at the two younger children in his arms, he had to think of something Hazel's mother had told them when one of Bianca's friends had died of the pest.

“Do you know how demons are born?”, whispered the Italian, running his fingers though their hair.

“No?”, frowned Tyson confused, rubbing his eyes.

“If a child dies, heaven weeps”, whispered Nico in a soft voice. “And heaven is so sad that it can't accept the child like that, so heaven makes the child really, really strong and gives it special powers and wings so it will be safe and can go everywhere and then heaven sends the child back to earth so it can see all the pretty things in the world before its time comes. B—But humans don't understand that, so they think that demons are evil and dangerous, even though they really aren't.”

“Y—You mean my brother is an angel now?”, asked Tyson and blinked wide-eyed.

“Then we will become demon hunters!”, declared Hazel determined. “And we will find our big sister and Percy and Leo and Thalia and we will all be together again!”

 

/break\

 

A young demon with beautiful blue leather wings slowly opened his sea-green eyes and took a look around. He was in some kind of cave, but he wasn't alone. There was another boy with caramel skin and red wings and two girls, one with yellow wings and one with dark-green-nearly-black wings.

“Where am I?”, whispered the blue-winged demon scared and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

“I dunno”, mumbled the other boy upset and scooted closer. “But my name is Leo.”

“I'm... Percy”, blinked the other stunned. “I know that that's my name, but... I don't know anything else... Why don't I remember anything else? Who am I? Where are we?”

“We're a set”, replied the Italian looking female, the green-winged one. “I'm Bianca and that's Thalia. We've been awake a little longer than you now and we think that we're a set. Look at our wings. You're a water demon, Leo is a fire demon, Thalia is a sky demon and I'm an earth demon.”

“Like... the elements?”, frowned Percy confused and tilted his head.

“Yeah”, nodded Thalia bored and stared up at the ceiling. “Whoever we were before, now we're guardians. We're stuck here, to protect the balance of this place, this... kingdom.”

“Stuck?”, asked Leo fearful, cuddling up to Percy. “I don't wanna be stuck.”

“Is alright, I'll protect you”, cooed Percy, patting Leo's hair.

“We'll protect each other”, corrected Bianca and smiled. “We're a team now. We're family.”


	2. A Tale of Time

_Chapter 1: A Tale of Time_

 

“Tha—als, I'm bo—ored”, whined the blue-winged demon as he rolled around in the air.

“You are _always_ bored, Percy”, grunted Thalia with an annoyed glare. “You and Leo are like squirrels, it's impossible to keep your attention span for all that long.”

“Don't be so harsh on them, they're still kids”, chided Bianca softly.

The Italian-looking demon was seated on Thalia's lap, playing with her dark hair thoughtful, her black eyes observing Percy and Leo, who were playing around between the stalactites. The past ten years had changed them, or maybe not, because they had been blank pages when their lives as demons had started. While Bianca and Thalia had bonded over their shared responsibility of parenting Leo and Percy, being their elders and growing up into young women, the two youngsters were full of unused energy and mischief. The mate bond had calmed Bianca and Thalia and somehow the two females had hoped Leo and Percy may mate too once they were old enough, that the bond would calm them too, but it was impossible. Both of them were submissives, as Bianca and Thalia noticed when the two had turned sixteen a couple of months ago. Ever since their submissive nature broke out, the unused energy within them seemed to have tripled. They could barely sit still, trying to do something, anything to make the boredom go away. Bianca frowned worried as she watched them fly back and forth in their cave. They were submissives, they _needed_ a dominant. She was lucky, she had Thalia. But they were already a mated pair, even if Thalia would be willing to take Leo and Percy, which she wasn't because those two were like sons to them by now, she couldn't, because once mated, a demon couldn't be unfaithful to their mate.

“Why don't you two try and sleep some?”, suggested Bianca after a while.

“Sleep?”, repeated Leo ridiculed as he hung upside down from the ceiling. “That's boring too.”

“Go and jerk off, for crying out loud!”, groaned Thalia annoyed and ruffled her hair.

It was the _only_ thing aside from their duties that calmed them at least a bit. They were craving a mate and for as long as they didn't find the right mate, they simply craved domination, sex. Bianca knew that what they were doing now was not a solution. They were overdoing their jobs in all their excitement, blessing the kingdom with much needed rain and heated days, due to their opposing elements it was a blessing to the kingdom, but Bianca feared what would happen if one of them found their mate before the other. If Percy was to calm first, then the kingdom would suffer under the unbearable heat. If Leo was to calm first though, the kingdom would be swamped. It was what troubled the earth demon the most, because she feared what would lay ahead in future times.

 

/break\

 

Percy moaned as he threw his head back and stared down at Leo. The two demons had found a very useful function for the stalactites and stalagmites in their cave; the nice, long and well-sized shape of them making them perfect for passing time. While Percy rode one on the ceiling, Leo was having his fun on the ground. The stones were smooth and very pleasurable if used right. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine it to be real, a real cock, attached to a strong, nice guy. It was all he really wanted, a strong man to dominate him, to be his mate. As he came and sprayed his cum onto the ceiling, his wings slowly carried him down to his nest to rest. Panting hard, he curled together on the self-build nest of velvet and silk. Scarves and bedsheets and other things he had snatched away from the world above them whenever he sneaked out.

He started to search for something between the layers of clothes. His treasures, the little stuff he had stolen along the way. Things from the human world. He tried to hide it from Bianca and Thalia, because the two worried enough about him and Leo as it was. They didn't need to know that he was longing to remember. After all the time that had passed, he knew that he once had been human. All demons had been human once, before they died. It meant that he had been human too, that he had belonged to the human world too. That somewhere out there, he had a family. A mother, a father, maybe siblings, maybe even friends. And a grave. Somewhere were people grieving for him, even though he was alive, somehow. He needed to find them, to tell them that he was fine. Or maybe it was just him wanting to have someone around. He loved Bianca, Thalia and Leo very dearly, but he felt as though something was missing. Bianca had sat down with him and explained that he was longing for a mate. But he didn't understand where this urge to remember his past life came from. Had he known his mate already? If he found his family, his origins, would he find his mate there?

Sighing softly, he stared at the knickknack he had collected over the years. Golden coins, small pearls and shells, a broken bottle of blue glass, a cracked mirror, a doll with one eye. His treasures, things that should not mean anything to a demon. He knew, they had the basic knowledge of their race and they had encountered other demons too, had learned enough about their society to know that all demons needed for life were their jobs and their mates. Then again, normally a Set of Four consisted of two dominants and two submissives, forming two mated pairs by the time the demons reach sixteen. Their set however was not how it was supposed to be. They had three submissives and one dominant and while Thalia and Bianca were happily mated, Leo and Percy were alone.

“What are you doing there, Perce?”, asked Leo drowsily as he laid down behind Percy.

The fire demon snuggled up to Percy, seeking the body contact from his fellow demon. He yawned, always tired after he came, rubbing his nose against Percy's neck. Sometimes the two of them felt as though it was them against the world. Being unmated submissive demons was frowned upon in their society, most other demons blamed them for not having mates, whispering behind their backs that they must be failures in bed if no one wanted them so far. A demon could have more than one mate, so why had the dominant in their Set of Four not taken them too? Others didn't understand. Because normally, demons didn't have such a thing as family ties due to their stolen memories, the fact that they grew up without parents or grandparents or siblings. They couldn't grasp that Leo and Percy were like sons to Thalia and Bianca.

“Do you think we are failures?”, whispered Percy, playing with the small, cracked hand-mirror.

“What do you mean?”, frowned Leo confused, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

“Something must be broken. Within us. We're somehow damaged, right?”, asked the water demon with big, sad eyes. “We're not supposed to be. Not like that. Three submissives in one set. You and me, even months after our sixteenth birthdays still being unmated. The other demons, they... hate us. None of them would want us, because we're freaks of nature, aren't we? One of us shouldn't be here and we shouldn't feel the way we do about Thals and Bibs. We shouldn't sneak out into the human world to look at the things and steal the little, useless stuff. We're different, we're hated... I just...”

“You want to belong”, murmured Leo worried, hugging Percy. “I'm sorry, Percy.”

“What are you sorry for?”, asked the water demon confused and tilted his head.

“I should be a dominant. I've seen it, most fire demons are strong fighters and dominants. You're not a freak, Percy. I am”, whispered Leo lowly. “I screwed up, if I were a dominant, you would be mated and wouldn't be shunned and everything could be alright.”

“No”, huffed Percy with a frown. “You're not to blame, Leo. I love you, just the way you are. You're my brother, I wouldn't want you to change. I just...”

He frowned, staring into the broken image of himself and Leo in the mirror. Due to the crack in the mirror, their images were duplicated. It gave him an idea, because it reminded him of something he had heard from a red-headed seer once. Life started at one point, but then at another point in time you face a crossroads with different opportunities, offering different futures. Like this mirror offered different perspectives of them. Maybe it was time to change directions.

“Leo”, said Percy firmly and sat up. “I'm sick and tired of being an outsider, of everyone insulting us behind our backs. We're stuck here, without a dominant to take us. Who says we have to stay here and wait for them to come to us? Demons hate us for being odd and different and in our cave is no unmated dominant and there certainly won't be one dropping by any time this century. Who is to say that submissives have to stay put until a dominant comes and gets them? Why shouldn't we leave and make our own luck? You and me, let's leave this cave behind. Let's change directions, find our own way. Let's go and search for our mates on our own.”

Leo frowned confused at Percy's enthusiasm. The water demon was practically glowing with excitement. This wasn't like Percy. Well, it actually was very much like Percy, because Percy easily got excited over little mundane stuff like the things they brought with them from the human world. But he had never talked about... leaving. And that was what he was truly saying. He wanted to leave the cave, to leave Thalia and Bianca behind. Biting his lower lip, Leo grabbed a broken little toy dragon they had found in a village only shortly after their awakening.

“I don't know, Perce”, mumbled the Latino and shrugged. “I mean... what about Thals and Bibs?”

“They're better off without us anyway”, huffed Percy with a glare. “They're a mated pair, they're strong and respected. Without us, they can have a good life in the demon society! And if we succeed, we can return to them, with our mates and then everything will be alright! Leo. Please, just think about it, for a moment at least. Close your eyes and imagine how it would feel to be held by someone, to be cared for by them, to have _real and amazing sex with them_.”

“Okay, okay, okay! Please shut up!”, yelped Leo flustered, chewing his lips. “But, even if we'd leave, where would we start, Perce? Where would we search for them?”

“We'll hire on a ship!”, grinned Percy broadly. “I've seen those in a village nearby. These things are fascinating. There are people on them and travel the sea. The sea, Leo! I've always wanted to see it, to feel it, to be close to it. We can travel away from here, see the world, search for our mates. You and me, together. This would be our adventure. Like all those tales Thalia told us, with the knights and the travelers and the princesses and the dragons! I know you want to see real dragons!”

Dragons was the word that tipped the balance for Leo. The fire demon was growing antsy just thinking about seeing real dragons. Finding their mates and having adventures? He was so in!

 

/break\

 

Nico was tired, so very, very tired. He sat under the old apple tree, the one where he had always met Percy back in the old days. Ten years ago. When Percy had still been alive. Even after ten years, the losses still ached in his heart. Not even time could heal this wound. His big sister, his adorable best friend, Thalia and Leo too... This fire had destroyed all of their lives by ripping those four out of them. Dark eyes glared at the still burned-up barn. No one has ever taken the time or money to repair the damage, the orphanage itself hadn't lasted long after this. The village had blamed the children, accused them of being at fault for the fire, had practically chased them away.

Hylla, Reyna's older sister, and Zoe, Thalia's best friend, had started working, opened a shop together and taken Hazel, Nico, Tyson, Jason and Reyna in. It was cramped, the children having to share a small bedroom for too many years. Not enough years. Because five years ago, Jason and Reyna had ran off together, unable to keep living in this village any longer.

Even though Nico too wanted to leave, he stayed. He had two responsibilities. Hazel was the only family he had left and he owed Percy to watch over Tyson. The two older children did their best to work in the shop, to help Hylla and Zoe out as best as they could, earning even the littlest bit of money of their own. And the siblings saved every last penny of it for a future yet to be fulfilled.

With the time, the butchery grew and Hylla and Zoe could even hire two more helpers, Phoebe and Kinzie. The girls surprised the whole village by their hunting skills and by now, they were known even over the borders of their village for their high quality meat. They were making a living, good lives for themselves. It was good, the village was peaceful, they were successful.

“Di Angelo, are you lingering around on our property again?”, grunted Lee annoyed.

Nico blinked and looked up at the blonde. Lee and Michael, two farmers, had bought the property of the former orphanage for the fields behind it. Nico knew he was trespassing, but he couldn't change it. As long as he was stuck in this village, he would forever be stuck in the memory of being there, under this tree, with Percy and Jason, fighting about who would get Percy as their wife one day, right before that fire stole him from them both. He kept replaying this same moment over and over again, thinking through how he could and should have stopped Percy, at least saved him. Bianca and Thalia had been too deep inside already, they had been stuck, as had been Leo, but Percy. He had been outside the fire with them, but Nico hadn't stopped him from running in.

“Nico, dear”, interrupted the soft voice of Calypso his thoughts. “It's okay for you to be here. I know what you lost here. But it still won't do you any good to dwell on the past. You need to straighten up and walk into a future. Bianca may be gone, but you have to think of Hazel too.”

He snorted and shook his head. She didn't understand. He always thought of Hazel. Hazel and Tyson were the only ones he had left, no moment passed when he wasn't thinking of them. Standing up, he decided it to be better to leave now. While Calypso had that soft look in her eyes, one of understanding and pain, Lee and Michael stood behind her and glared. She was the farmer's wife now, not Zoe's little sister, not Miss Calypso who had explained to Percy what kissing meant. Everything had changed so much in the time that had passed, but he, he was still stuck.

“Sorry for trespassing. I'll be gone”, grunted Nico and turned to leave.

“That boy is trouble, I always told you”, whispered Michael behind his back.

Nico glared irritated and kicked a stone out of his way as he headed back home, back to the butchery. Through the broad glass front, he could see Kinzie, Phoebe, Zoe and Hylla working, bringing in the newest hunts. His eyes softened as he looked at Hylla. She was the reason they were still here, in this village and in this shop. She had lost her dearest friends and then even her own sister had decided to rather run away than stay. They couldn't put her through this ordeal again.

“Nico”, grinned Zoe and waved at him as he entered. “Where have you been?”

“Yeah. I thought you were with Hazel and Tyson?”, grunted Phoebe confused.

“Don't tell me the little ones are on their own”, frowned Hylla displeased.

“I honestly have no idea what you're talking about”, muttered Nico and stiffened some.

The three of them may be helping out in the butchery, but mainly so because of their own hunting skills. Shortly after the fire, Hazel and Nico had started to train, to become hunters. Because there was nothing Nico could deny his little sister, not after what they had lost. And her mind was set on becoming demon hunters so they could find Leo and Percy and Bianca and Thalia. They weren't big names yet, they had slayed one or two dragons, a couple of ghouls, saved some smaller villages close by. But they never went without each other.

“A call for help came in, from Frank's village. You know how dear Hazel holds this boy”, started Hylla softly, worried. “She said they would be on their way and then meet you there.”

Nico gritted his teeth and cursed beneath his breath. Frank was a boy from a village not too many hours away from theirs. On a longer hunt, they had met him by chance and Hazel had shown quite the interest in him from the beginning. If there was trouble, her instincts would tell her to help, she couldn't lose anyone else. Without another word, he turned around and left the shop again.

“Where do you think you're going, brat?!”, called Kinzie after him.

He just reached the stables, just to find his horse to be the only one left. So Tyson and Hazel truly had left without him. Gritting his teeth, he climbed onto Blackjack's back, ignoring the four girls that had spilled out of the shop to stop him. His sister was risking her own life and the life of Tyson, who was only fourteen years old, because of something they didn't even know about.

Hazel was not allowed to die, nothing could happen to her. He swore to himself that he would kick Frank's ass if something was to happen to his baby sister or Tyson. He knew better, he should have known better. Hazel was seeking adventure, she desired to leave the village, for their operations to grow bigger and more adventurous. Becoming hunters had been a means of getting their lost ones back, but so far they hadn't even left the vicinity of their village, never more than a day's journey. It was the main reason for their fights for too long now. She accused him of not even trying, of giving up. That he had only agreed to become a hunter for the sake of shutting her up and not truly believing that they would find their lost family. What he couldn't tell her was that he was afraid.

Training to become a hunter didn't just consist of becoming stronger, learning how to handle a sword, a bow, a dagger. It wasn't just about learning how to kill and how to track down. It was also about learning more of the myths and legends. While Nico had made sure to occupy Hazel otherwise, he knew the harsh truth. Demons had no memories of their human lives. Even if they found their sister, she wouldn't even remember their faces. Worse yet, demons were either dominant or submissive and as of their sixteenth birthday, they choose their mates. Leo and Percy had been born only weeks apart and their sixteenth birthdays were some months ago now. By now, both of them were probably already happily mated and without memories of him and Hazel. He knew why she wanted so desperately to find them. Not just because of Bianca, but also because of Leo. Just like he needed to find Percy. But finding Percy, just to see that Percy was with someone else and didn't even remember him, it would kill Nico.

 

/break\

 

She was aware that she was playing on time here, but she had no other options. Her arm was most likely broken and her sword was laying too far away for her to reach. Tyson was clinging to her desperately, wide-eyed. Of course she had been stupid when she had run off with Tyson. In the distance, she could hear Rainbow and Arion whining in distress. Half the village was set on fire, people screaming and running around wildly.

Hazel knew she had screwed up badly this time. But when they had met Butch and Clovis, the butchers from the nearby village, and they had told them about a dragon rampaging their home, her brain had short-circuited. Frank, her Frank, was living in that village. She had lost the boy she loved once before, she would not lose Frank as she had lost Leo. This was not happening.

But Nico was no where to be found, she had no idea where he was and time was running out. As she had climbed onto Arion's back, Tyson had been more than eager to follow her. Now she had endangered both of them without the backup from her brother.

“Fuck it, just fuck it”, cursed a voice she recognized faintly.

But her ears were buzzing from a hit she had received on her head. Blinking her eyes open as best as she could with the blood running down her face from the head-wound, she stared over at the brunette girl fighting her way through the fire and toward them. Clarisse. This meant back-up had arrived. Not her brother, but their allies. Frank and Clarisse were hunters too, even though they didn't have as much experience as Hazel and Nico. That was how they had first met, during a job. From time to time, they worked together. When Hazel had heard their village was being under attack, she had hurried to help, just to find Frank and Clarisse gone. Word from the villagers had it that the two had left for a job hours before the attack. At least they were safe, was the first thing that had passed through Hazel's mind before the giant dragon had landed its first hit on her.

“Can we _ever_ leave you on your own? Even just for a short moment?”, glared Clarisse annoyed, before turning around. “Frank! Get your ass over here, before I lose my patience!”

“What patience?”, frowned Tyson confused and cocked his head.

Hazel bit her lips to keep from laughing. They were always having a good time when they worked together, the five of them. Now she could only pray her brother would come in time too.


	3. A Tale of Heroics

_Chapter 2: A Tale of Heroics_

 

Leo was grinning broadly as the two demons soared the sky together. Flying was the most amazing experience possible, it was why he loved being in the human world, because it had endless skies. No confiding cave to hold them captive. Turning around to fly backward, he tried to look for Percy. The water demon had fallen behind five times already, always getting distracted by something shiny he had found on the way or a broken toy someone had lost. Percy loved broken toys. Leo knew why. Because most of the times, the demon was feeling like a broken toy himself.

“Percy! Stop getting lost!”, whined Leo with a pout, waving his arms.

“Ah! Sorry!”, yelped Percy as he shouldered his by now full backpack. “But there was this doll-”

“We will never reach that harbor”, muttered Leo and shook his head. “And even if so, you will have that ship so loaded with stuff that it will sink before we even set sail...”

“That is not true”, mumbled the flustered water demon, cradling a doll close to his chest.

“Come on now”, urged the Latino on. “We need to be gone before Thalia and Bianca notice!”

Percy nodded hastily and shot pat Leo with a broad grin. Yelping surprised, the fire demon tried to surpass Percy again. But as the sea came into view on the far-away horizon, something far more interesting caught Leo's attention. Smoke. The kind of smoke that came from a fire. And as a fire demon, he could not just fly past a fire. Especially not when a village was burning and children were screaming. Because screaming children were something Leo had never let slip. Another reason why other demons hated him and Percy, because the two of them cared about human lives.

“Percy!”, called Leo out as he changed direction. “Wait up!”

The Latino soared down to the mighty beast that had most likely caused the fire. A great, amazing dragon. A real dragon. Complete with scales and everything. Breathing deep, Leo inhaled the unique scent of the sulfur as he landed next to the amazing creature. In the middle of opening his mouth to set two girls on fire, the dragon stopped as Leo landed in front of it.

“Hey there, big guy”, grinned Leo and rested his hand on the big snout. “You know you shouldn't be burning villages like that. A great and awesome dragon like you should guard his own volcano.”

The dragon whined in agreement, pushing against Leo's hand. As Leo started to pet the dragon with a broad grin on his face, the dragon's tail started wagging and he stuck his tongue out to lick Leo's face. Laughing slightly, Leo fell onto his butt at the force, finding himself being cuddled by the large reptile. His own fine, long demon tail started wagging in excitement at that.

“You're a happy guy, aren't you?”, laughed Leo, wrapping his arms around the dragon's broad neck. “You know what? I'll call you Festus! It means happy. Do you like it? Festus the happy dragon?”

Festus gave a bark-like sound as that, his tongue hanging out as his tail kept wagging. Grinning broadly, Leo climbed onto the dragon's back. It was so nicely warm and comfortable, he loved it. He always wanted to meet a real dragon, but dragons only lived in volcanoes.

“You want to come with me?”, asked Leo softly, earning himself a whine from the dragon. “But if you want to come with me, you need to stop burning down villages.” This time, the whine sounded very pitiful and not so happy. “No. Bad boy. No burning innocent humans. Are we clear?”

Festus looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded. Grinning victoriously, Leo wrapped his arms tightly around the dragon's neck and stared over at the two girls. One was a gruff looking brunette, but the other? The other was a beauty to die for. Leo stared in awe, his feet nearly moving on their own. But before they could reach the ground, Festus flew off, until the beautiful woman was only a small dot in the distance. Sadness had no time to claim him as he heard Percy scream his name.

“Leo! Leo! Leo! We need to get out of here! There are _hunters_!”, hissed Percy as he grabbed Leo's shoulder with one arm to pull himself onto the dragon. “And what is _that_?”

“That's Festus. He's my new friend”, smiled Leo broadly. “He'll come with us.”

“Happy the dragon...?”, snorted Percy and shook his head. “Stupid firebug.”

 

/break\

 

Percy felt victorious as he finally caught up with Leo, but he had barely managed to enjoy that feeling, because then he suddenly found himself alone. Frowning upset, he paused in his flight to look for his friend. Where had he lost that stupid fire demon? Wasn't it his job to get sidetracked? Sighing deeply, he decided to get down onto the ground for now and take a thorough look around. He only barely reached the ground as a loud whining surprised him. Wide, sea-green eyes stared into the eyes of a horse that only by an inch missed him. A mighty black stallion. Cocking his head curiously, Percy reached out to caress its mane. A grunt directed Percy's attention to the now dismounted rider. Worry clouded his mind as he walked over to the fallen rider. He had just flown into the way of a horse and its rider and caused a human harm. Hastily walking over to the olive-skinned man, he slowly reached his hand out to grab the man's shoulder and turn him onto his back to check the man for any injuries. But then he noticed what had spilled from the man's backpack. A sword, a dagger, a bow, a revolver... Weapons. Hunters' weapons. His eyes turned wide in fear, his feet backed off on their own as the hunter turned around with a groan. Black curls were framing a sharp face, the most intense dark eyes were staring at Percy in equal shock. Not giving the hunter a chance to grab one of his fallen weapons, Percy leaped back into the air to search for Leo.

There were demon hunters in this area! Leo and him needed to get out of here fast! His raising panic caused the sky to darken with rain clouds. If they weren't fast, this hunter would kill them.

 

/break\

 

Hazel was frozen on the spot, the rain pouring down on them had made her hair cling to her face, her clothes were soaked. The villagers around them cheered loudly, thanking the mighty water demon in the caves bellow for the rain and the great hunters for rescuing them from the dragon. But all those noises were only faint buzzing in the background.

The demon that had just cuddled up to a dangerous dragon and rescued her life and Clarisse's life... It had been Leo. She would never forget his face. His impish grin, his slightly pointy ears, the cute nose, the soft, earthy-brown eyes, the adorable curls... He wasn't the cute kid that had died ten years ago, he was a beautiful teen. No. A beautiful demon. Mighty red wings had spanned over his back. His back, which had proven to be the most interesting part of the demon. Only a long, torn red shirt was covering the boy, the long, agile tail though was lifting that shirt enough to reveal a nicely formed, very round and very alluring behind. This was her Leo. The Leo she had always imagined he would turn into. The pretty thing she had wanted to become her wife.

“Hazel! Hazel, thank the demons, you're alright!”, screamed Frank as he finally fought his way through the gathered, cheering crowd to hug his girlfriend. “Oh, I'm so glad...”

Nodding as if in trance, she clung to her boyfriend. Leo was alive. Leo was still there. Leo had just been so close. She could get him back. Tears of joy and relief gathered in the corners of her eyes.

 

/break\

 

Huffing in pain, Nico gathered his weapons again. Either he had hit his head harder than he thought, so hard that an angel had come down from heaven to get him, or Percy had really just fallen from the sky. Whatever it may have been, he had seen Percy again. He was sure of that. Those large, sea-green eyes, so full of emotions... they were unique. And only his Percy had them. And that face, like the face of an angel. Even though he had obviously been carrying a demon's wings on his back. Wide, blue wings. The thought made Nico smile. Blue had always been Percy's favorite color.

“Come on, Blackjack”, whispered Nico once he stood straight again. “We have to go and find the others. We have a long, hard quest in front of us. Memorize that little demon, because we're about to hunt him down and I will not rest before he lays in my arms again.”

The black stallion gave a nearly ridiculed sound as the two of them rode off into the direction of the close by village. Harsh, cold rain was coming down on them so hard that by the time they reached the village, even the smoke had died down completely.

“Nico”, grunted Butch with a sharp nod.

Climbing down from his horse in front of the butchery, he looked at the tall, bald man. Him and his colleague Clovis, a always sleepy looking guy with an upturned nose, were busy trying to rescue what was to be rescued from their shop. Half of it was burned down.

“What happened here?”, asked Nico with a frown.

“A... dragon...”, yawned Clovis and rubbed his eyes.

“But your sister, she rescued us!”, screamed two very excited voices from behind him.

Nico barely had the time to turn around as two children of the village, Harley and Christopher came running toward him. Each boy took one of his hands to pull him along. Craning his neck, he stared from Blackjack to Butch and Clovis, the bald butcher nodding in agreement to the silent question.

“Where are you two rascals taking me?”, grunted Nico.

“The bar! Frank and Clarisse and Hazel and Tyson are being fed the best of the best there!”, exclaimed Harley, waving his free hand. “Butch and Clovis already brought the big steaks for the festivity! The whole village is celebrating!”

“Your sister and Clarisse fought the dragon off!”, interrupted Christopher loudly.

Nico panted as he was pushed into the bar on the farthest end of the village and obviously on that side of the village that hadn't been reached by the dragon. He was truly grateful for the intact roof, all that icy rain had shaken him to the bone, nearly as much as seeing his beautiful future wife. Mate, he guessed. Percy was a demon, a gorgeous demon. And judging by his short clothes, a submissive demon. The submissive demons always only wore shirts to cover them, granting the dominants easy access to their pleasurable bodies, showing off the long legs in a tempting manner that was meant to invite dominants to take them. Showing leg was a symbol for whores and those that were easy to get into bed. In Nico's eyes, it was demeaning to force submissive demons into such whorish clothing, regardless of if they shared the beds with many or if they were virgins.

“Di Angelo! You missed the great rescue!”, grunted the owner of the bar.

Shaking his head, Nico looked over at Dakota. The black-haired man with the always red-rimmed eyes and the tired look of a drunk was smiling at him amused. His two waiters, Castor and Pollux, were running around with plates full of meat and wine and beer to serve them to the only four people in the bar. Sighing relieved, Nico shook Harley and Christopher off.

“You two, get back to your parents. They surely are worried for you”, grunted Nico.

The children pouted, but Nico didn't need two kids at his heels while making his sister a head shorter. Hazel was sitting at the table, leaning against Frank, the broad guy having one arm wrapped around her waist as he enjoyed a mug of freshly brewed beer. Clarisse was sitting opposite them, ruggling Tyson's hair as the boy chewed on a steak. Tyson was only fourteen, Nico didn't approve of them taking the kid to a bar. His sister too was still young, only barely eighteen. That Frank and Clarisse were often seen in the bar was no surprise, they were around Nico's age and with over twenty, it was a means of gaining information through the grapevines in the bars.

“Hazel Levesque, you will be cleaning out the furs and picking bones for the next months!”

The four loudly conversing hunters froze. The first to act was Tyson, dropping his steak to jump up and wrap his arms tightly around Nico's midsection, lifting him up into the air. The teen was very strong and tall for his age, but still so innocent and tender like a child.

“Big brother Nico!”, exclaimed Tyson happily. “You came! Dakota made dinner!”

“Yes, yes, _Dakota_ made dinner”, huffed Castor annoyed. “We didn't do anything, no.”

“You know you're very much appreciated”, smiled Hazel charmingly, causing Pollux to blush.

“Thank you, Miss Hazel”, mumbled the younger of the blonde twins red-faced.

“You! Don't get so friendly”, hissed Nico, waving one finger threateningly from over Tyson's shoulder. “And you, put me down! I don't look dangerous enough when you carry me around!”

“Sorry big bro”, mumbled Tyson and placed Nico back on the ground.

“Brother”, whispered Hazel softly, staring at him with wide golden eyes. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“You just endangered your life and Tyson's!”, growled Nico as he came to stand in front of Hazel. “You know you're my only family! What am I supposed to do if I lose you?!”

Hazel sobbed in guilt, laying her arms around his waist and burying her head in his stomach. “I'm sorry, I didn't... think... I'm sorry, Nico. I promise I won't go without you again.”

Sighing annoyed, Nico wrapped his arms around her head. “I'm just glad you're okay...”

“We're okay! We have steak!”, grinned Tyson as he sat down again.

“It's so easy to make that guy happy”, muttered Clarisse amused, shaking her head. “Sit, di Angelo.”

Nodding, Nico took the place at the head of the table, between Hazel and Tyson. Within seconds, Castor had placed a plate full of bloody rump-steak with fresh green beans and Pollux had placed a high, broad mug filled with the best beer Nico had ever tasted in front of him.

“So... you girls slayed a dragon today?”, grunted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

While Clarisse froze up some, Hazel's eyes widened. His sister grabbed his hand tightly, leaning in closer until she could whisper into his ear without anyone hearing what was being said.

“A fire demon came down from the sky and tamed it”, whispered the caramel-curled girl urgently and obviously also very excited. “The demon! The demon, it was Leo! I know it was him! There is no mistake! I would always and everywhere recognize him! It was Leo, I swear!”

“Calm down”, murmured Nico in reply, rubbing the back of Hazel's hand with his thumb. “I believe you. On my way here, I... I saw Percy. He's a demon, a beautiful demon.”

“See!”, yelped Hazel nervously, jumping up some. “They are demons! They really are demons! Nico, you were right all along! They are alive! They're out there and they are alive!”

“Calm down”, repeated the Italian softly. “Sit down, eat and drink. Rest. I can see the bandages. Once you're rested, we will ride back into our village and then we will pack our things and leave to find them. I promise we won't rest again until we find them.”

“Who are you going to find?”, grunted Clarisse skeptically and scooted closer.

“You want to leave?”, asked Frank a little miserably.

Hazel was chewing her lips, looking questioningly at her brother, who only sighed. “Hazel, Tyson and I, we became hunters because we wanted to find four demons. We lost our big sister and Tyson lost his big brother, in a cruel fire, together with two of our friends...”

“You want to go on a merry chase after demons?”, snorted Clarisse. “You know demons are tied to their realm, to their society. This is going to be a suicide mission. What do you think, Frank?”

“Well, I'm not going to let my girlfriend go onto a suicide mission alone”, huffed the big guy.

“Then it's settled. We'll come with you”, grinned Clarisse, waving her pork hock at them.

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that your house burned down to the basement?”, questioned Nico unimpressed, raising one eyebrow at them. “We can't take you with us.”

“Right”, snorted Clarisse with a glare. “Your sister and the kiddo would have burned to a crisp today if not for me, you know that?”

“They wouldn't have endangered themselves if not for Frank and you”, muttered Nico.

“Big brother Nico!”, interrupted Tyson, turning those wide, hazel eyes on him like a begging puppy. “Please? It will be more fun! Frank and Clarisse can help us finding my big brother!”

“Yes”, nodded Hazel with equally wide eyes. “It would be so much saver to have them with us!”

Nico glared at the four eager others. There was no way he could get out of this again. He was stuck.

 

/break\

 

Yawning widely, Percy curled up to the warmth provided by the fire demon in his arms. The nights out in the woods were cold and creepy, the security provided by Leo's proximity was amazing. Strange shadows were spreading on the clearing where they were resting, odd creatures made even odder noises, the wind rustling through the leaves was only adding to the creepy atmosphere. What was even worse than all of that however was the wide space. For ten years, Percy had only slept in a small cave. This wide, open space was just too wide and open.

“Percy...?”, yawned Leo sleepily. “Why are you awake...?”

“Just... it' too... I... I...”, stuttered Percy unsure, burying his face in Leo's curls.

“You miss the protection that Thalia provided for us, because she was the only dominant in our life so far”, sighed the tired fire demon, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

“I know”, mumbled Percy annoyed. “We're submissives and now we don't even have Thalia around. Knowing a dominant is around had always calmed me before, but now it's just us...”

A whine was the reply, coming from the slowly awakening dragon. The broad, tall reptile stood from where he had been laying in the shadows of the trees, stumbling over to them and curling around them until Leo and Percy were securely laying against his stomach and between his claws. Cooing at them, Festus spread one wing over them, covering them like a blanket.

“What's your dragon doing?”, frowned Percy confused, yet comfortably in the cozy warmth.

“I think he may have adopted me...? And you with me”, nodded Leo slowly, tilting his head. “I mean, we demons do have dragon wings. And me being a fire controller, I guess it woke his instincts... Did you know that male dragons mostly raise the kids? The females always abandon the eggs to go and hunt for the possible fathers of future eggs.”

“It's too late in the night for a lesson in dragon mating habits...”, complained Percy, cuddling up to Festus and Leo. “Just shut up and let us sleep, okay...?”

“And when we've finished sleeping...?”, frowned Leo unsure. “I mean... what are we going to do then...? You have said you saw a hunter. What if he finds us...?”

“Too late in the night to have existential angst”, muttered Percy, batting at Leo's face with his eyes closed. “We'll leave in the morning... the harbor is close by... then we'll find a ship... You... like ships, right? And I... like the sea...”

The water demon interrupted himself with a couple of yawns, slowly rubbing his eyes and growing more tired with the minute. But this big dragon was really providing the right warmth and protection to have a peaceful slumber here. If only Leo could shut up long enough for Percy to fall asleep. They would need their energy in the morning.

“I know... You said that before”, sighed Leo and turned onto his back to stare thoughtful up at Festus' spread wing. “But... We're demons. Why should a ship hire two demons? And a dragon?”

“I don't know, Leo, stop bothering me with that nonsense... We'll find a solution to those problems once we have to face them, okay? Not right now. Right now, we sleep. Okay?”

“Right now we sleep”, repeated the Latino with a sigh and nodded. “Good night, Percy, Festus.”

“Night, Leo, love you”, yawned Percy in a sleep-slurred voice. “Night big guy...”

The mighty dragon cooed in reply, huffing out some smoke as he curled some closer to his two new charges. They were obviously still cubs, Festus could see that in their wide-eyed expressions, so full of wonder and joy. The whole world was still new to them as though they had only just hatched. It was dangerous for such youngsters to be alone. And the firey one had given him a name, had talked nicely to him. Demons scarcely associated with dragons and humans always hurt them, always tried to kill them. But the adorable cub had been so excited to meet him. He knew he had to protect them.


	4. A Tale of Departure

_Chapter 3: A Tale of Departure_

 

The sky felt amazing as Festus soared it together with the cubs. He had always been a loner, never had cubs of his own. But the two energetic demons were making up for it. He really liked them and he had decided that he would stay with them to protect them. Because during their flight this morning, he had overheard their conversation about their destination. They didn't have a destination. They were just aimlessly wandering around on the search for a dominate. It was when Festus first noticed the smell. They were in heat. Two submissives in heat. This bode not well, Festus knew that. They needed someone to protect them. Unmated submissive demons were rare, they were being sold for good money in the human world. Festus would not have his two little cubs end up in golden cages to serve some greedy king. He would make sure they were treated right and would get what they wanted. For now, that was a journey over the sea.

“Look! Look! I can already see the ocean!”, exclaimed the blue-winged demon excitedly.

Percy was pointing into the far distance of the horizon. Leo next to him nodded, just as excited as his best friend. Both of them spend off, giving Festus some trouble chasing after them.

 

/break\

 

Captain Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was content with how her life had turned out. Not hundred percent happy, but content. The fire ten years ago had stolen the chance of complete happiness from them all, she knew that. Saw it every day in Jason's blue eyes when they were laying in bed together after sex. He still spend just as much time thinking about Leo and Percy as Reyna.

“Captain! We would be ready to leave the harbor”, announced Jake.

The broad shipwright stood a little unsure in the door-frame to the captain's cabin. Next to him stood his lover, the ship's doctor Will. Both of them were staring at her curiously.

“Are the Stolls back yet?”, frowned Reyna thoughtful. “With all supplies?”

“They are”, nodded Will. “They didn't get everything I needed though. Which means we'll need to stop at the next harbor again, I'm missing some essential herbs for the medicine.”

“Noted down”, nodded Reyna with a frown. “You can leave.”

“Yeah, but do we leave?”, grunted Jake.

“Not yet”, muttered his captain, shaking her head as she stood. “Jason isn't back yet.”

“Where is Jason?”, frowned Will confused, looking around.

“He is at the whorehouse”, replied Reyna nonchalantly as she left her cabin.

“H—How can you let your boyfriend go to the whorehouse?”, grunted Will and shook his head.

“He's going shopping for us”, huffed Reyna as the three of them stepped over the deck. “This journey will be a long one. I thought we should take a nice, little toy with us for the crew.”

“Oh? You want to share?”, grinned Jake wickedly.

“Am I not the most generous captain?”, chuckled Reyna and spread her arms.

“Yes, ma'am!”, cheered Jake, Will and the couple standing at the figurehead.

A brunette female, holding a map up while her blonde boyfriend was looking at it thoughtful. Malcolm, their cartographer and their cook Katie. Both smiled amused at their captain. They had been a little skeptical at first, a female captain to a crew of pirates. But over the years, their crew had grown to become a family. Travis and Connor Stoll, master thieves, able to get whatever they really needed. Katie Gardner, their cook (albeit she mostly gave them green stuff, which did not sit well with the Stolls and led to them often pranking her). The very talented cartographer Malcolm Cage. The shipwright Jake Mason and his boyfriend the ship's doctor Will Solace. The sharpshooter Ethan Nakamura and his lover, the sorcerer Alabaster Torrington. And, of course, Reyna's first mate, Jason Grace. The boy she had loved since their childhood, the one she had left their hometown with.

“What is Jason going to get us?”, questioned Alabaster with a frown as he emerged from the ship's belly together with Ethan. “Not that he's getting us such a feisty bitch again. The last one scratched me. Can he at least get a willing one that is actually obedient without having to get whipped?”

“Let's wait for him and see what he picked. You can chose the next one if you're so picky”, snorted Reyna and rolled her eyes at the magician. “Now it's Jason's turn.”

 

/break\

 

Leo and Percy were staring wide-eyed and a little panicked from the burning building over to their dragon-friend. They had only just landed in the small village at the harbor, but Festus had already set a house on fire. People were screaming loudly and running around like headless chickens.

“Festus!”, hissed Leo urgently. “What did I say about setting villages on fire?!”

Festus huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing the two cubs behind himself. He knew what this house was. He had seen plenty of those on his journey through the kingdom. A place where submissives were forced to sell their bodies. He could smell it in the air, the stench of sex and tears and misery. When they had landed, he had been fine, but as this old, disgustingly smelly bald man had left the building together with a blonde one, Festus had seen the way the smelly one had looked at Festus' cubs. It was a greedy glint in his eyes and even without telepathy, Festus could tell that the man wanted to catch Festus' cubs to sell them to the highest bidder.

“We just wanted to ask around if someone knows a ship that will take off soon”, whined Percy annoyed, hitting Festus' scales. “How are we supposed to ask if you set everyone on fire?!”

What the trio didn't see was the blonde guy next to the smelly one. Jason stared intrigued, cocking his head as he saw the big dragon. The whorehouse's owner had hurried back into his establishment to rescue his precious possessions. That was fine by him, Jason couldn't stand Gabe anyway. The man never treated his whores right and he smelled so disgusting. Not paying the burning whorehouse and the screeching whores fleeing from it any mind, Jason decided to get a closer look at the dragon. Much to his surprise, there were two demons with the mighty beast. The first thing he saw were the two pairs of wings – one blue and one red. Then he saw legs. Long, bare legs. The two demons were wearing short clothes, the same revealing kind Jason had just seen in the whorehouse. Two submissive demons. Jason hastily stepped back and took another look around to check for the dominant counterparts. No dominant would leave their submissives alone in the human world. But there was no dominant. How curious. Two unmated submissives? Could that really be true? Smirking slightly, he stepped some closer. He really couldn't come back without a whore at his hands, otherwise Reyna would make him sleep on the floor until they'd reach the next harbor. There was no one more willing and eager to be fucked than a submissive and unmated demon. Listening in on them, he heard something about the harbor. They wanted to leave?

“Excuse me, but if you're looking for the harbor, I would be honored to show you the way”, offered Jason with a charming smile as he stood behind the two demons.

The dragon growled at them and the demons turned around. Jason's smile nearly slipped off his face as he saw the boys' faces. One had the deepest sea-green eyes possible, his face framed by black silken hair. The other was a Latino with chocolate brown eyes and the cutest curls. Percy and Leo. He would have never thought he'd see them again. Especially not like that. But they were real and he was completely sure it was them. He had always mocked Nico, competed with the Italian about who would get Percy as their wife. Mostly so to annoy Nico. But deep down, he had always known Nico would get Percy in the end, the sea-green eyed boy would always follow Nico like a little puppy, so Jason had decided to himself that if Nico got Percy, he would at least have Leo. Now they were both standing in front of him, half naked, beautiful and submissive.

“That is really nice of you!”, grinned Leo broadly and stepped up to him to shake his head. “I'm Leo! That's my friend Percy. And the big guy is Festus. We want to board a ship.”

The dragon kept growling and glaring at him, but as Jason was walking between the two demons, subtly resting one hand on each their lower backs, the dragon refrained from attacking him. The four of them made their way over to the harbor while the villagers were still panicking.

“You two wish to board a ship? What qualifications would you have to make a captain want you two on board of their ships?” , asked Jason in faked thoughtfulness.

“Oh...”, frowned Percy upset, looking past Jason to stare at Leo. “I haven't thought of that... We never left our cave before. I don't think we're qualified for anything, really...”

“Oh, I'm sure there is _something_ you're qualified for”, smirked Jason, letting his hands slide down some so he was cupping the firm cheeks of the two demons. “Or am I wrong assuming that you two are unmated submissives, my pretty ones?”

“W—We are”, stuttered Leo wide-eyed and flustered as for the first time someone else aside from himself was touching his behind. “B—But what does that have to do with anything...?”

“Well”, smirked Jason wickedly. “How much do you want to board a ship? Because I happen to be the first mate of a very beautiful ship that is in dire need of some... entertainment.”

“W—What does entertainment mean?”, frowned Percy skeptically.

Slipping his hands beneath the short robes of the demons, Jason caressed the bare skin of their asses tenderly. “You'd have to spread those nice legs of yours for the crew and serve us. Pleasure us.”

Leo gave a squeal as the handsome blonde man suddenly squeezed his behind. Glaring slightly surprised, he grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him away, leaving the blonde alone. Percy stumbled after him and Festus made sure to place his tail between his cubs and the human.

“Leo! Where are you going? Are you running away?”, frowned Percy confused.

“No! We need to talk”, hissed the flustered Latino, pulling him closer. “About _this_!”

“Okay...?”, blinked the water demon with his head cocked. “So you don't want to?”

“No! I do! That's it”, exclaimed Leo, waving his arms around. “This is _it_! The reason we ran, right? Hot, handsome guy wanting to fuck us! And he promises us a ship full of others willing to do it!”

“You... want to actually go with a stranger so he and his friends can fuck us...?”, blinked Percy slowly, raising one eyebrow at Leo. “I'm horny too, but I think you just lost it.”

Festus growled in agreement, swatting his tail at Leo so the Latino was landing hard on his ass and yelped. “Ouch... That hurt, Festus! What did you do that for?”

“Because you're being ridiculous”, hissed Percy back, his blue tail swatting back and forth behind him in agitation. “Look, I have the same urges, okay? I can feel the need pulsing through my being too. But we don't know if those people will _hurt_ us. And I don't mean in the pleasant ways.”

“What do you mean?”, blinked Leo clueless and innocent.

“Leo, sweetheart”, sighed Percy and cupped Leo's cheeks. “They're humans, not demons. Demons fuck around when unmated, we're different, we don't have corrupted morals like humans. They pay for sex. They don't just walk up to each other and do it, they exchange 'valuables' to have intercourse. If those humans on that ship tire of us, they would just sell us off to someone else. Like cattle. And just like cattle, they would lock us away so we can't run, because they paid for us.”

“I... don't want to be locked up”, frowned Leo upset.

Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, just as his ears caught a whine from Festus. Hold on. They weren't just two defenseless submissives. They had the mightiest beast on this planet on their side. They had a dragon protector. Percy grinned and grabbed Leo's hand before turning to Festus and staring up at the giant reptile with the biggest pleading eyes possible.

“Festus!”, chimed Percy softly and innocently. “If we go with the human to have a journey over the giant seas, will you come with us to protect us? Please? We want... W—We need... someone, something fleshy within... I just... We need to submit. But I don't... I don't want for something to happen to Leo and me. Can you come with us and if... if they're mean, can you protect us?”

“Oh yes!”, exclaimed Leo excitedly and nodded hastily. “Please? If they are bad, you can grill them! And if they lock us away, you can safe us and we will fly away! It's a great plan!”

It was a horny plan and Festus knew it. They were desperate. It was obvious to Festus that the two demons had been outcasts in their own society. They weren't just unmated, they were _untouched_. He had never seen two submissive demons who were off-age and untouched. Most didn't even make it through their sixteenth birthday without having at least one dominant taking them. Reluctantly, Festus nodded. He had seen enough of demons to know how much this must be bringing them not just emotional but also physical pain. Submissives in their first heat needed and craved the physical contact to dominant people, whether it be humans or demons.

“Yes!”, exclaimed both cubs excitedly and jumped into the air, making Festus smile.

Jason was just standing there, watching them curiously. Were they going to run or not? What were they talking about? If Jason would bring Percy and Leo with him back to the Argo II (the Stolls had gotten the first ship sunken three years ago because they had pranked the wrong people...), Reyna would be overjoyed and grateful. She loved them. Everybody loved them. Leo and Percy had been the most adorable things in their home village. They had made everyone smile and laugh, everyone had always been looking at them fondly. And then they were gone, ripped out of their lives. And the village became a little darker. It wasn't possible for Jason and Reyna to stay. Everywhere they would go, they would remember their childish adventures with Hazel, Nico, Tyson, Leo and Percy. And Jason, for his part, had no one left anyway. His sister too had died, after all. For a brief moment, Jason wondered if Thalia was out there too, as a demon. But he shook his head. If so, then she would be with Leo and Percy, wouldn't she? Turning his head skyward, he mused if she was up there in the heavens, watching him now. Would she be ashamed of him that he would be taking Leo and Percy with him for carnal pleasure? Shaking his head again, he smiled sarcastically. It was more than carnal pleasure. He had watched them die once. If he kept them close by, he could make sure that nothing will ever happen to them again. He would protect them. The sudden weight attacking him from behind nearly threw him off balance. Blinking surprised, he looked at the two demons now attached to him from either side, looking at him with their innocent eyes.

“We'll come with you!”, declared Percy eagerly. “But if you hurt us or sell us to someone, our dragon will burn your ship down so you better treat us right, you hear me?”

Jason chuckled amused at that and cocked his head. It was a very Percy thing to do. Making sure Leo would be safe, thinking of some kind of protection for them. Nodding slowly, Jason wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them closer to himself.

“I promise everyone on the ship will treat you with respect and care. No one will hurt you.”

“We didn't say that”, frowned Percy displeased. “There are some things I want to try that involve... what did they call it? Pleasurable pain? Yes. That will happen. Otherwise, we'll leave.”

Snorting in amusement, Jason shook his head affectionately. Somewhere on this continent, Nico di Angelo would be turning green in envy, Jason knew that for sure.

 

/break\

 

“You can't just leave! Where do you want to go?”, sighed Hylla and shook her head.

“We don't know yet. But we have to find them, Hyl”, replied Nico.

Nico, Hazel and Tyson had just come back to their village. The girls weren't pleased to hear that the three hunters wanted to leave, especially not as they heard that the three would be leaving for good this time. Hazel was frantically packing while Tyson was dancing around, singing happily about getting his big brother Percy back. Nico turned hard, serious eyes on their caretaker.

“You're being ridiculous”, grunted Hylla with a glare. “You can't just... run around, searching!”

“We're demon hunters. That's what we've trained for for ten years now. It's time we put those skills to good use”, answered Nico solemnly. “We've done little things around here, but it's time to start our own journey. Our own lives. We will fight the evil creatures of the night and search and look everywhere to find our demons. We will get them back. There is no other option.”

“But... Where will you start?”, frowned Hylla displeased.

“For now? The neighboring village where Frank and Clarisse are from”, said Nico evenly. “It nearly burned down and Frank and Clarisse want to help rebuilding it before leaving. We agreed to help them and then we will leave together with them.”

“I still don't like it”, pointed Hylla out with a glare. “It's bad enough Reyna is running around somewhere in this world and took Jason with her. Now you want to do the same and take Hazel and Tyson with you. This quest of yours, it's impossible and I think you're aware of that. You're demon hunters, but you only catch the small monsters of the night. The ones so insignificant and weak that they're an easy catch. But no demon hunter ever hunted a _real_ demon down. Because elemental demons don't go to the human world, because they're too clever to be caught like that. You will never track them down. The demon society is complicated and big. In the masses of demons, you will never find them. You will only break your hearts. And I don't want to see you with broken hearts. Can't you just stay here, in the butchery?”

“This is your life. Not ours, Hylla”, interrupted Hazel softly. “I... We need this. We need to at least try. Even if we don't find them, we need to know that we at least tried everything. This is important for us, please don't make parting ways harder than it already is.”

Hylla heaved a sigh before opening her arms wide. All three hunters snuggled up to her in a tight embrace. The last hug they would be able to share in a long way, they all could feel that.

 

/break\

 

“Jason has been gone for too long now”, whined Connor. “I'm bored. Either we leave or you at least allow me to prank that prick on the ship next to ours. He annoys me.”

“No”, grunted Reyna unimpressed. “No pranking. We don't need the attention. We're pirates, you moron. If you harass that guy, he'll send the authorities after us and at least once, I want to leave a port without having the EITC after our tails. But you are right. Jason is late.”

“He better brings something nice with him”, sighed Katie next to her, turning to look at her captain.

“He better does”, agreed Reyna. “Or he'll sleep on the floor for the next journey.”

“Have a little more faith in me, my dear comrades!”, announced a well-known voice. “I bring toys! Beautiful, pleasurable toys. Even two of them, to double the fun.”

Reyna snorted at her boyfriend's entrance. She turned around to chide him about taking his sweet time, but every comment died on the tip of her tongue as she was who was hanging off Jason's arms. Percy and Leo. In short robes and with demon wings. And they looked breathtaking.

“Nice catch”, purred Travis as he jumped from the crow nest to take a closer look.

“May I introduce? Those are Percy and Leo. They're submissive demons and they would love to have someone willing to dominate them. Do we have someone like that here?”, smirked Jason.

“I call dibs on the water demon”, smirked Malcolm as he stepped closer.

“Then I want the fire demon first”, huffed his girlfriend Katie as they closed in on the demons.

“Back off”, growled Reyna, stopping her crew as they slowly circled the two demons. “Everyone, on your posts. We're to leave this harbor right now. And _I_ have dibs on both of them. Jason, come.”

The blonde nodded, pushing Percy and Leo encouragingly into Reyna's direction. The two demons looked a little unsure and nervous, but Jason knew he was going to change that. The only thing making him feel uneasy was the giant dragon flying high above them. He had tailed them and Jason knew if one of the submissives was to call for him, Festus would burn the ship.


	5. A Tale of Quests

_Chapter 4: A Tale of Quests_

 

Leo wiggled slightly uncomfortable where he was sitting on the broad and soft bed. He was playing with the rim of his shirt, staring nervously over to Percy. The water demon though was too busy staring over at the whispering couple opposite the bed.

“What do you think will happen now?”, whispered Leo unsure, tugging on Percy's shirt.

“I think we're going to get thoroughly fucked”, hummed Percy and cocked his head.

The two pirates turned their attention to the two demons on their bed. The Latino was blushing brightly as he tried to hide behind Percy a bit. The predator-like look on the captain's face was unsettling him. But he really liked the nicely smiling blonde. As the couple approached them, Leo couldn't deny the blonde's call. Jason cupped Leo's cheek, having the demon lean into the touch.

“This is going to be so much fun”, purred his girlfriend as she slowly shed her clothes.

“I'm Percy and this is Leo”, interrupted the green-eyed demon with a glare. “We have names, you know? We're not a 'this' that's going to be fun. We're no fuck-toys.”

Jason winced slightly. It was easy to slip their minds that Percy and Leo didn't remember them. It wasn't as though Reyna and him didn't care about the demons, but they knew who the two were already, they didn't need any introductions, they just wanted what they had always wanted.

“I'm sorry. We didn't mean to be rude. It's just hard to concentrate when faced with such exquisite and willing beauty”, smiled Reyna politely, caressing Percy's hair. “I'm Reyna, I'm the captain of the Argo II and this is my lover and first mate Jason.”

A moan from Leo distracted Percy. With a glare, the water demon noticed how Leo was already laying widely spread beneath Jason, who was quite busy ravishing the Latino's mouth.

“It seems your friend doesn't care as much about politeness as you”, noted Reyna amused.

“Leo is a horny little bastard, yes”, nodded Percy in agreement, grabbing Reyna's neck. “Now come here and fuck me. Because he is not the only horny, little bastard around.”

“That is good to hear”, whispered Reyna with a smirk before sealing Percy's lips.

This was going to be the beginning of a long journey. Percy knew it, in the back of his mind, he knew that his and Leo's quest for their perfect, dominant mates was starting right now.

 

/break\

 

Frank heaved a sigh as he collapsed on the tiny bed in the in. He had spend the whole day with repairs, together with Clarisse, Nico, Tyson and Hazel. They had agreed to first help rebuild Clarisse's and Frank's home-village before they would start Nico's, Tyson's and Hazel's journey. Hazel joined him in bed, resting her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“Tell me about him”, prompted Frank, twirling Hazel's hair around his fingers. “This Leo.”

She had mentioned him, but she hadn't explained to him why this Leo was so important that she would abandon all that she knew just to find him. It send a buzz of jealousy through Frank.

“He's perfect”, whispered Hazel softly, a far-off look in her eyes. “He's the cutest thing on this planet, Frank. Had always been. Whatever happened to make me sad, he managed to make me laugh and smile again. A—And he gives amazing cuddles. He was like my personal teddy-bear when we were children. He was... a part of me. I loved him. But then he died. W—When I saw him again, as a demon, I can't... I can't lose him again, Frank. Please.”

“You love him. Still”, noted Frank a little miserably.

“He's a submissive demon!”, exclaimed Hazel, staring wide-eyed up at him. “He could be ours! Both of ours. Please, give me a chance. Let us search for him and find him. I _know_ you'll like him. It's impossible not to like him. He's perfect. Perfect for us.”

 

/break\

 

A lustful moan escaped Leo's lips at the game of in and out. The captain had quite some amazing toys and she loved using them on Percy and Leo. Currently, she was having a wooden phallus strapped around her hips, fucking Leo hard. He had his fingers clawed into the silken sheets.

“You're beautiful when you're all sprawled out beneath me”, whispered Reyna possessively.

The Latino would have loved to give a reply but he had his mouth full with Jason's cock and that always made talking kind of hard. Grinning down at the fire demon, Jason buried his fingers in Leo's soft curls as he fucked the boy's mouth mercilessly. Even after days this didn't get boring. So far, the captain and the first mate hadn't let Percy and Leo out of their private chambers, even though the crew was antsy and prying, demanding some fun too. Jason and Reyna had spend too much time waiting for those two, longing for them. They first needed to enjoy them thoroughly before they were ready to share the perfection that were their little demons.

“You look cute between them”, observed Percy with a lazy smile.

He was curled together on top of the pillows, watching the love-making. The last two hours had been spend getting fucked by Jason and Reyna, so now it was Leo's turn while he recharged. Not that the two subs minded, this was exactly what they needed at this moment. Not for long though. As much as Percy enjoyed Reyna and Jason, he knew deep down that neither of them was made to be his. They were dominant and possessive, but... He wanted to be The One. The only sub desired. The fact that they didn't care if they were fucking him or Leo didn't sit well with Percy, at least not in the potential-mate way. He wanted someone so possessive, he would never share Percy with anyone or want anyone else aside from Percy, because his mate and him should be all each of them needed and nothing and no one else. Percy wanted his own person, someone who was wholly his.

 

/break\

 

Weeks passed fast as the hunters and villagers together rebuild the village to its former glory. Still, the closer the finishing drew, the more unsure and restless Nico grew. They had no mark, no hint, no clue. No idea where to start. All they had was the knowledge that Percy and Leo were alive. But what about Thalia and Bianca? Were they demons too? Were they with Percy and Leo? How were the hunters supposed to find them? And how were Hazel and Nico supposed to claim them?

“Nico! Nico! You need to come! Fast!”, called Hazel loudly, urgently.

“What is it?”, asked Nico and sat up some straighter.

“Two young servants from the castle arrived, they bring a request from the king and the queen”, answered his sister, very nervous. “A request for _us_. For our hunter crew. The king requests us!”

The Italian hastily stood up. Whatever could the king want from them? They were days away from the castle, for the royals to send word, it must have been urgent business.

 

/break\

 

Travis' teeth were deep in Percy's throat as he was leaving a mark. With all of the crew devouring their little playthings, he had to mark Percy as his too. The submissive demon gave a whine at that, bucking his hips. As far as he could, with Connor and Travis holding onto him.

It had been many weeks now that Percy and Leo had joined the pirates. Plenty of adventures and sightseeing and even more so, plenty of sex. After about a week or two – Percy and Leo had lost track of time in the high of their first orgasms with dominant partners – Jason and Reyna had finally decided to share the demons with the crew. And damn, the demons enjoyed that.

“Ha—arder, Con, Trav”, whimpered the water demon.

The Stolls were currently doubling the green-eyed demon, something Percy enjoyed the most. Having two cocks up his ass was quite nice, yes, but that was actually not the part he enjoyed so much. Out of all crew-members, the Stolls gave him the feeling of being solemnly theirs the most.

“Le—eo, you okay over there?”, mumbled Percy, turning concerned eyes on his best friend.

But Leo looked completely content where he was. Still, it always worried Percy when he couldn't hear the other demon. Considering Leo's preferred position, it was hard to hear him though. Because over the past weeks, Leo had figured out that he really seriously loved sucking a nice, thick cock while getting pegged by a hot, dominant woman. The Latino tried to convey his message of 'Damn hell, I'm more than okay', but Malcolm's cock was quite distracting. The blonde genius chuckled amused as he saw how Leo gave his friend a thumbs-up. He locked eyes with his girlfriend, but Katie was too busy jerking their little impish demon off while fucking him to truly notice anything aside from the tempting Latino.

 

/break\

 

King Grover paced the floor nervously. It had been many days now that he had send his two servants, Annabeth and Silena, off to bring the hunters to him. He was aware how long their journey was, it was a surprise that they had already arrived at the castle. And he knew that after such a long journey, they needed rest. But still. The situation was dire. His beloved wife and queen rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling kindly at him. Blushing embarrassed, he decided to sit down.

“They will come, give them time to get settled”, smiled Queen Juniper softly.

“My king, my queen”, announced Silena as the young servant entered again. “Your guests.”

The blonde, beautiful woman was followed by her partner in crimes, Annabeth. Together, the servants led quite the merry bunch into the throne room. A tall, handsome man with Mediterranean features and olive skin, a broad, Asian man, more a hunk really, the third male was half a child still, with bright eyes and hair and a happy smile, the last two were females, one of dark skin and one of a gruff exterior. The king motioned for them to step closer.

“You're hunters, your deeds have reached even the royal court”, started Grover nervously. “You fought off a dragon, as I've been told. The most fierce beast our lands know. I deem you fit for this quest I have. If you succeed, I will fill your pockets with as much gold as you can carry.”

“What kind of quest are you talking about?”, asked Clarisse suspiciously.

“Our kingdom suffers, as you may have noticed”, answered Juniper, her posture proud. “We suffer from a chilly cold, the lands freezing, not that there is much to freeze because of the drought.”

Nico frowned confused and turned his gaze to stare out of the broad windows. The fields that stretched out over the lands were dry. He had noticed that oddity on their journey to the castle too. The lands were cracking, the earth they were sleeping on when they camped for the night had been missing its natural warmth. It was as though the land was dieing, missing something. The Italian's eyes widened in realization and his head snapped around to stare at the royal couple.

“The fire demon and the water demon of the kingdom are gone”, stated Nico shocked.

It had been so blatantly obvious, but Nico had been so obsessed with the idea of being reunited with his beloved Percy that he had not noticed the suffering of the earth beneath his feet. But he had seen the blue wings of Percy – a water demon. And Hazel had told him about Leo's red wings. A fire demon. They had been in the world above because they were leaving their realm, oh of course! Now Nico was feeling truly stupid. Percy and Leo had left the kingdom.

“We want you to find them and retrieve them to our kingdom, to bring warmth and water back to our realm”, nodded the king gravely. “You will forever be remembered as heroes if you succeed and I will give you all the land and riches you could wish for.”

Hazel suppressed the laughter that wanted to escape her throat. The only riches her and her brother longed for were Percy and Leo. They were getting paid to find their loves, how amusingly ironic.

 

/break\

 

Leo grinned sluggishly where he was curled together in Ethan's lab. He liked the Asian, his features were so exotic and intriguing, sometimes he just stared at him in awe. So far, he had only seen European humans, so Ethan was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Humming softly, Leo bared his neck so Ethan's boyfriend Alabaster could keep biting him there. The brunette was running his hands all over his body and damn, he liked that. Leo loved the fucking, yes, but the touching and cuddling was so much more precious to him. It was part of why he enjoyed Malcolm and Katie, or Jason and Reyna, more than the others. Because the soft female body was so much more enjoyable for tender cuddles. Though he still enjoyed the strong, muscular body of a man too.

“You're like a cuddle-demon and not a fire demon”, snorted Alabaster and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and give me my cuddles”, mumbled Leo with a slight pout, making grabby-motions.

The brunette snorted again and obeyed, snuggling up to Ethan and Leo.

 

/break\

 

“Where do we start this quest?”, asked Frank sharply from where he was clinging to Hazel.

The couple was sitting on Arion's back, following Nico's lead. Nico was a little less comfortable because Clarisse was not as enjoyable as a co-ride. The brunette kept nagging him. The only one having fun was Tyson, but then again the youngest of them was free to ride Rainbow alone.

“The Sand Village. The nearest port. After all, Leo and Percy crossed our paths and from your village, the Sand Village is the closest port. If they left the kingdom, they went that way.”

“Makes sense”, nodded Clarisse amused. “Wouldn't have thought you capable of that, di Angelo.”

None of the hunters noticed the horse with its two blonde riders following them in a distance.

 

/break\

 

The most surprised and strangled gasp spilled from Percy's lips as he melted against Jake, his cheek resting against the man's cock. Jake chuckled amused, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

“I think he likes that”, snickered Jake amused. “Never seen him that boneless before.”

His boyfriend Will could only hum in agreement, because his tongue was too deep inside Percy's ass for him to talk. The young demon whimpered blissfully, enjoying the tender caress. Those pirates, they indeed proved to take good care of him and Leo. It was nice and the way the hours just melted away and the days started to blur in the pleasure Percy and Leo were receiving. Still, Percy felt himself getting restless. It had been weeks and as much as he enjoyed the sex and domination, he started to yearn for his own, his very own mate. He couldn't wait for it any longer.

 

/break\

 

King Grover was feeling guilty. He knew he had already send out a team of hunters, but they were young and inexperienced and he needed to make sure that this quest would succeed. It was safer to send two teams, to ensure that _someone_ would succeed. Dark eyes swept over the two hunters in front of him. Older than the young ones he had send days ago. Luke and Octavian were widely known for their skills. The two blondes bowed deeply in front of the king.

“The water demon and the fire demon of my kingdom have disappeared. I need you to find them.”

 

 

/break\

 

“Welcome to the _Seeing Oracle_. What can we do for you?”, asked the young redhead with a smile.

Hazel had to keep from cooing as she looked at the young girl, smiling broadly up at them. Though as she caught the bright blush lighting up Tyson's face, she couldn't keep from cooing any longer.

“Hello! I'm Tyson. We need a room to stay. What's your name?”, babbled Tyson wide-eyed.

“I—I'm Ella”, stuttered the girl and blushed faintly. “My sister can show you the rooms?”

Nico nodded gratefully, shifting the weight of his satchel. They had ridden for days and days with barely a rest. Aside from that one time him and Clarisse nearly beheaded the royal servants for stalking them. Needless to say, he was not pleased that the king had burdened him with the two girls. But that was not to be changed now. He understood that the king was worried. The four demons were what kept a kingdom together, with even one of them gone, the future could only hold misery. Still, Nico glared at his companions. Tyson, the easily impressed boy who was so busy staring at the red-haired receptionist with wide-eyes. Annabeth and Silena, two servant-girls who so far only proved to be useful as they could cook. Clarisse, who he kept fighting with. His little sister Hazel, who he kept worrying over all the time and who thus sort of held him back. And Frank, granted a great hunter just as Clarisse, but also his sister's boyfriend.

“I'm Rachel, this is Piper. I will show the men their room and Piper will show the women”, announced another redhead, though this one older. “Follow me upstairs. What brings you here?”

“We need a ship. And information”, answered Nico shortly as he, Frank and Tyson followed her.

Piper all the while led Annabeth, Silena, Clarisse and Hazel over to another bedroom. Annabeth stared in awe at the wild beauty. A woman wearing man's clothes, he had never seen such a thing before. But oh, it looked mesmerizing on the exotic, gorgeous woman.

“What kind of information?”, asked Piper curiously, turning to the girls and smiling at Annabeth.

As those multi-colored eyes locked with hers, Annabeth couldn't help but blush. “Silena and I come from the royal court. The king send us out to find the water demon and the fire demon.”

“Mh, yes, we noticed the restless sea”, nodded Piper with a frown. “Since they left on the ship...”

“What?”, grunted Clarisse, nearly running into the inn girl. “What do you mean?”

“A water demon and a fire demon had been taken by the Argo II, a ship sailing under the black flag and the command of a notorious young pirate”, answered Rachel nonchalantly. “They left weeks ago though. And no one knows into which direction. But they had two demons with them.”

“We _need_ to find them”, growled Nico determined. “Tell me, do you know someone with a ship?”

“No one would dare sail out during these restless times”, snorted Piper and shook her head. “The sea is angry and furious that the water demon left our realm. No one would risk their lives-”

“Oh, I would know of two quite adventurous fishermen”, chuckled Rachel mischievously. “I'm sure Beckendorf and Rodriguez would be intrigued by this mission of yours. But now, you need rest. I will send Drew to tend to your horses, Nyssa and Kayla will prepare a warm meal for you. I will send word out for the fishermen and by the time you're rested and fed, I'm sure they will have time.”

Nico and Hazel exchanged an annoyed and exhausted glare. They didn't want to wait or to rest. Knowing that Percy and Leo were being held captive by pirates. All the cruel things those bastards could do to their innocent, little demons. Nico growled lowly to himself, balling a fist.

“Yeah. They do need rest alright”, agreed Frank and patted Nico's shoulder.

 

/break\

 

Festus kept flying over the pirate ship, never leaving it out of sight. His ears were erect, waiting for any call for help. So far, his cubs seemed content. He just hoped they would find their mates soon.


	6. A Tale of Ships

_Chapter 5: A Tale of Ships_

 

Hazel grinned amused as she passed Annabeth and the inn-girl Piper. The two were heavily making out under the stairs. Their chaperone needed a chaperone, it seemed. Tugging on Frank's hand, she led her boyfriend out of the inn. While Tyson was busy watching Ella with wide eyes as though she was the greatest treasure ever and at least one of their chaperones was out of the way, Frank, Clarisse, Hazel and Nico wanted to check the port. Rachel, who had arranged the meeting, was already awaiting them outside, giving them knowing smiles. The woman crept Hazel out, to be honest. It was as though she could see everything with those green eyes of hers. Even the secrets hidden away. Looking over at her brother, she saw that he too was uncomfortable.

“Well then, let us meet these fishermen. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to the palace”, urged Silena distastefully on as the hunters joined her and Rachel. “Hurry up, please.”

 

/break\

 

“Where's we going, boss?”, asked a rough brunette man curiously.

“We _are_ heading to the island of Ogygia, Mark. It's the destination of the Argo II”, grunted a blonde man with a scar running down his face. “At least the drunkards in the bar at the last port said that the very wasted Trickster Brothers revealed that to them during a card game.”

“Aye, captain”, nodded Mark with a grin, motioning for another man. “Come on, Sherman!”

While Mark and Sherman readied the ship to get going, Captain Castellan went below deck of their small boat, where he found what he was looking for. His lover and partner in crime, Octavian Simmons, naked and sprawled out on a blanket, giving him an inviting grin.

“Got the information you needed, Luke?”, asked Octavian, his voice dark, sending shivers of anticipation down Luke's spine, leaving him unable to speak but only to nod. “Very well. Then tell me, why exactly aren't you naked yet? Mark and Sherman can handle it. Now get here.”

Luke stumbled over his own feet in his hurry to get out of his clothes and over to his lover, where he was greeted by a heated, passionate kiss. “We're close. A few days journey from the Sand Village and we'll be there. We'll catch them, have some... fun with them and then give them to the king and get our reward. This quest is fucking perfect.”

“Fun, mh?”, chuckled Octavian amused, biting Luke's neck while his hands slid down to grab the other blonde's ass. “Two subs, I suppose there is some fun in this for us too. But right now, you're all I need for fun. Fuck, you're gorgeous. Come here, babe.”

“Don't call me babe, or you can take care of your dick on your own”, grunted Luke, rolling his eyes.

“Give me half an hour and you'll let me call you anything I want”, purred Octavian mischievously.

Luke growled and wanted to say something along the lines of 'If anything, I'll be making you scream my name all night' or 'Ain't I supposed to be the cheeky one here?', but all thoughts and words were lost on him as Octavian attached himself to Luke's earlobe, teasingly biting it, knowing exactly that it was Luke's one weak spot. Moaning softly, Luke arched into his lover's touch. Yes, they were so going to have some fun with the demons first. He didn't remember the last time he had been on top, damn it. Octavian knew exactly which buttons to push to get what he wanted.

 

/break\

 

Leo and Percy were laying on the beach, naked as the day they were born, occasionally turning around, stretching their bodies in the most luscious manner. They knew the crew on board was watching them with intense and lust-filled eyes. Teasing them was just too much fun.

“Captain Mistress? How long will we be staying here?”, called Percy loudly and with a grin.

“A couple of days, perhaps”, answered Reyna, her eyes not leaving Percy's ass.

“Can we go and explore the village then?”, asked Leo with his best puppy eyes.

Jason next to Reyna stared deep into those warm eyes. “Of course you can, little one.”

The Latino beamed. He knew Jason could not deny him _anything_. Then again, there was the matter of the dangerously glaring dragon curled around the two demons. Even if Leo's puppy-eyes would fail, the pirates knew better than to cut short on the demons' freedom. The last time they had tried, in a possessive way of fearing their little toys would leave for someone else, Festus had nearly burned their ship down. Percy sat up with a broad grin, poking Leo's cheek.

“Come on. I'm hungry. Let's to go a restaurant and get a meal”, declared the water demon.

“Do you think they will ever notice that restaurants normally don't dish out meals for free?”, whispered Jason with one cocked eyebrow as he watched the demons walk away.

“With those perfect little asses? Never”, snorted Reyna amused and shook her head.

 

/break\

 

Nico cocked one eyebrow. The level of raising hormones was just too high. At least, the flirting was securing them a safe passage. While their royal chaperone Silena was heavily blushing and flirting with the bulky, dark-skinned fishermen, Clarisse had the other guy already pressed against the mast and was kissing him hungrily. Yes, those two were going to help them alright.

“Well, let's leave them to it and gather our things”, suggested Nico amused.

“Yes. The sooner we get the others here, the sooner we can leave”, agreed Rachel with a nod.

“We?”, asked Hazel, Frank and Nico at once, glaring suspiciously.

“I've never left this town, I've always wanted to see the world. If you're going to rescue our demons, I wish to accompany you. And no, you won't change my mind”, smirked Rachel determined.

 

/break\

 

Rachel was a determined, young woman. Her little sister Ella was just as stubborn. And then there was the matter of Piper, who seemed attached to Annabeth's boobs. Hazel briefly wondered how they had ended up with a complete crew. Chris and Charles had offered their ship, but Nico was still their default leader, their captain, the one to know what they were actually doing. There were Hazel and Frank, Clarisse and Tyson, Silena and Annabeth too. Even though it had only been their call, Nico, Tyson and hers, now they had so much backup. All with different reasons. There were Silena and Annabeth, who were only with them for the sake of their kingdom. The Dare sisters, who wished to see the world. Piper, who spend entirely too much time under Annabeth's skirt. Chris and Charles, who okay, they were required. The only backup she truly trusted were Frank and Clarisse.

“We'll be there soon”, whispered Frank as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

 

/break\

 

Octavian had to confess, he had been reluctant about his lover's plans at first. He had never been with anyone aside from Luke. To him, the scarred blonde was the One. But right now, with two naked and writhing demons beneath them, whimpering and whining, yes, he saw the appeal. He placed a kiss on the fire demon's pulse. Never on his mouth. He only kissed his lover on the mouth. Those were two nice playthings and nothing more and if not for Luke, he would probably not even have them in his bed. Luke next to him grunted as he took the green-eyed demon from behind.

They had arrived at the port of Ogygia two days ago and accidentally ran into the two demons right away. Since then, the two hunters were trying to convince the demons to willingly go with them. Because kidnapping was not an option as they noticed right away. A dragon was guarding them with such ferocity, they knew they would not live through kidnapping the pretty things. So they had started wooing them. After their little fucking sessions, the two blondes sometimes followed the demons just to notice that Percy and Leo were staying with a crew of pirates. Not helpful either.

“Why don't you come with us, my cute, little demon?”, asked Octavian softly, jerking Leo off while thrusting in slow, hard strides. “We would keep pleasing you, you would enjoy it.”

“C—Can't”, mumbled Leo and shook his head. “We're on a quest. Can't abandon it.”

The irony of it made Luke choke. The demons were on a quest? It was them who were on a quest. The quest to get the demons back home, damn it. What kind of quest could the demons have?

“And what quest may that be, pretty toy?”, growled Luke into Percy's ear, biting it.

“Ouch”, yelped Percy, arching his back. “We're on the quest to find our mates.”

Now that was a hindrance. Luke frowned and turned to look at Octavian slightly annoyed.

 

/break\

 

Ogygia was beautiful. More beautiful than Frank had pictured it. Everyone who had been to this island had spoken of it in high regards, but none of those tales came close to its true beauty. Frank was sure, once Hazel and him would get married, he wanted to spend their honeymoon here.

“Okay, there are just too many people here”, grunted Nico annoyed. “We'll split up. Hazel and Frank with me. Clarisse, Chris and Silena go East. Rachel, Piper and Annabeth, you go West. Beckendorf, you will guard the ship with Ella and Tyson.”

He trusted Beckendorf enough to keep Tyson safe. Ella too was too young, Nico had no idea what was awaiting them, after all. He send the girls into the most unlikely direction. Clarisse could keep her new lover and the royal chaperone in like, keep an eye on them in case they found something. But Frank and Hazel, they would come with him to the place he suspected to find the demons.

“You look very smug, brother”, noted Hazel as the group parted ways.

“Calypso spend many years on this island, she often spoke in high regards of an inn close by. If our boys are here, they are most likely to be found there”, nodded Nico. “So we're heading to the inn.”

Frank wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, still unsure what he was supposed to think about the demon she was so obsessed with. Yet she was so sure that he would fall for this demon too, it made him curious to see the little thing himself. The most important part for now was the mission.

 

/break\

 

Percy blushed and glared at the same time as he was pulled away from the inn. On the one hand, he was flattered that Reyna and Jason were so possessive, on the other hand, it was _his_ thing who he did it with. Pulling hard, he freed himself from Jason's grasp with ease. Just because he was a submissive demon didn't mean he was some weak little thing others could toss around.

“That's enough now”, growled the water demon annoyed. “Let go of Leo.”

Reyna only obeyed once the cold rain started whipping down on them. She let go of Leo as though she had burned herself. The fire demon went to hide behind Percy, staring at his friend in awe.

“Percy, honey”, started the pirate captain softly. “You don't know what you want. Come back.”

“I know what I want. I want fun”, huffed Percy, irritated that he was being patronized.

“But not with _them_! They're demon hunters, you idiot!”, groaned Jason annoyed.

The irritation made room for surprise as Percy whirled around to stare at Octavian and Luke. “What? You're... hunters? Demon hunters? But... why did you have sex with us?”

“Because that was real fun”, grinned Luke broadly. “And we're hunters, but we're not here to kill you. We came here to get you back home. So let's call the sex us trying to convince you.”

“Why would you want to bring us back home?”, asked Leo, peeking over Percy's shoulder.

“The kingdom is dieing without you”, answered Octavian. “The king send us.”

“D—dieing?”, repeated Percy shocked and backed off.

He knew that leaving the country would have an effect on it, but not such an effect. Turning some, he wrapped his arms around Leo in guilt. Their essence was tied to the lands and they had abandoned it. Was this why they didn't find their mates? Because they were bad demons? They didn't deserve mates? Demons, who abandoned their lands, they surely didn't.

“Yes, dieing, but if you come with _us_ , you can still safe it, Percy.”

The new voice startled not just the two demons, the two pirates and the two hunters. Wide, sea-green eyes turned to stare at the man who had spoken. Percy gasped, tightening his grip on Leo.

“Leo! That's _him_ , the handsome hunter I saw before we left”, hissed Percy surprised.

Cocking his head, Leo tried to focus on the olive-skinned man, but every time he tried to look at the man, he got distracted by the golden eyes of the beautiful chocolate-skinned woman next to him and the oh-so muscular and handsome stranger holding her.

“Y—You?!”, exclaimed Reyna stunned as she glared at Nico and Hazel. “Why?!”

“We've spend years looking for Leo and Percy. Did you truly think you could hide them from us, Reyna?”, growled Hazel as she stepped up to the pirate captain. “We come to bring them home.”

“So you are the other team the king send?”, snorted Luke, looking at them with distaste.

“Wonderful. I like some competition”, smirked Frank wickedly. “ _We_ are going to succeed.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, big guy, but those two will come with us”, grunted Octavian with a glare.

“They're ours, they will stay on our ship”, interrupted Jason, balling a fist.

“Oh yeah?”, snarled Nico, walking up to the blonde pirate. “You want to fight over him?”

“Enough!”, called Percy out, his voice accompanied by the rumble of thunder and the roar of a dragon. “We are not some kind of trophy you can take home with you if you want. Leo and I decide for ourselves with who we go where and what we do there. If anyone has a problem with that, they may discuss the matter our friend Festus, right Festus?”

Frank didn't even know where to put his focus to. While Hazel and Nico were facing the pirates in some kind of duel-like stance, he figured the two blonde hunters would be the bigger threat, but there was also this cute, curly-hair and blushing boy with the red wings that was highly distracting. Though as the giant dragon landed behind the demons and wrapped its tail protectively around the two, Frank know what exactly was the biggest danger right now. Grabbing Hazel's arm, he pulled her back some. Nico had the common sense to join them and within seconds, the three fighting parties were, with enough space between them, facing the dragon now.

“Percy”, whispered Leo and pulled on Percy's sleeve. “What _exactly_ is going on here...?”

“I have no idea, but I think those seven idiots are fighting over us”, mused Percy skeptically, glancing over at the handsome hunter and blushing slightly. “I kind of like the idea of him fighting over me though... By the sea, do you see his _arms_? I'm sure they'll feel amazing around my waist...”

Once again, Leo tried to focus on the guy Percy kept talking about, but those other two were just too distracting, so he cleared his throat and took a step forward. “What in the world is going on?”

“Leo, honey”, started the chocolate-skinned beauty in a soft voice. “My name is Hazel, this is my brother Nico. You may not remember us, but we know you. We know you so well. Knew you, when you were still alive. We don't mean to harm you, I promise. Please, come with us.”

“Nico?”, asked Percy curiously, stepping past Leo, staring at the handsome hunter that now had a name to go with his pretty face. “Nico... I've heard this name before... in a dream...”

“Not a dream, a memory”, answered Nico with a small, strained smile. “We knew each other, in another life. At least for your. I spend years looking for you. Percy, I will never stop looking for you. Even if you... want to go with the pirates, I will follow you. I will find you again.”

The water demon took an unsure step back again, grabbing Leo's hand. “I don't want to.”

“Don't want to do what exactly?”, grunted Luke, slightly annoyed. “Be a good boy and get over here now so we can leave. There is a quest that needs to be seen to its end.”

“Yes”, nodded Percy and pushed off the ground, flapping his wings. “A quest to be finished.”

“Good boy”, smirked Luke amused, spreading his arms in anticipation.

Nico could not deny the pain he felt as his heart seemed to break into a hundred thousand pieces. Even though it was true, he would follow Percy everywhere, he would never give up on his love again, that still didn't change the immense pain it brought him that Percy would chose someone else over him. He gasped as the air got knocked out of his lungs at the sudden impact of a very clingy demon. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and his legs around Nico's waist, staring at the hunter with his head cocked to one side and his innocent, sea-green eyes wide.

“I don't want to go with the pirates”, clarified the water demon, tilting his head to the other side. “And I think I just ended my own quest. It's you. You're mine. Mine and mine alone.”

Before Nico had the chance to progress or to ask what kind of quest Percy was talking about, he had the softest lips attached to his own in a hungry kiss, Percy's fingers curled into his hair. The world around them could have fallen apart, he wouldn't have cared. His arms found their way around Percy's waist, pressing the demon closer, electing a moan from the boy he loved.

“Who are you?”

Frank and Hazel nearly jumped out of their skin, they had been so distracted by watching Nico and Percy that they had not noticed the red-winged demon flying in front of them, all up in their personal space. A caramel-skinned nose was pressed against Frank's as Leo stared at him.

“She said her name is Hazel and her brother is Nico, but who are you?”, clarified Leo curiously.

“That's my boyfriend Frank”, answered Hazel, trying to keep her heart from breaking through her ribcage as she suddenly found herself quite nervous. “W—We would like to take you. Uh, home with us, I mean. We would like to take you home with us.”

“Oh...”, nodded the fire-demon with a frown. “So no sex? That's unfair. Percy is getting sex. _Not right now, Percy_! Please stop it now, not in public, no, bad little water demon, take your tail out of Nico's pants. Now. There, that's better. Now, about that sex I'm not getting. Why not? Am I not... not pretty enough? Or cute enough? Or horny enough? Because I can totally be as slutty as Percy is right now! Ouch, stop hitting me, Perce! Please? I can do anything better, I promise.”

“Hey now, calm down, little one”, grunted Frank surprised, placing one calming hand on the still hovering demon's hip. “Hazel just said that so she won't scare you off. First of all, we need to bring you home again, so any personal desires in a hunter need to stand back.”

“So you have personal desires for me?”, asked Leo, his face lighting up as he looked from one to the other eagerly. “Then hurry up and get us home so I can properly seduce you and make you mine! I'm not sure how this whole mate-courting thing works, but I'll find out, I guess...”

“This means I get to take you home?”, whispered Nico softly, his hands on Percy's ass.

“Home, on a ship, right here at the inn. You can take me wherever you want”, smirked Percy teasingly, tracing the outlines of Nico's face. “Because I'm yours. And you're mine. My mate.”

As the last word left his mouth, Percy sealed Nico's lips once more. Yes, this was it. The spark, the feeling of a bond, a shared past and even more so, a shared future. Nico was his and his alone.

“Thank you”, smiled Leo brightly as he turned around to face the pirates, holding hands with Frank and Hazel. “Thank you for helping us on our quest. I hope we'll see you again some day.”

Jason averted his eyes, not wanting to look at them any longer. He had known, always known, that neither Percy nor Leo were his to claim. Still it hurt to hear them chose Nico and Hazel over him. Wrapping one arm around Reyna's waist, he turned to leave without another word. There was no use in fighting a lost battle. Luke though was more angered and took a step forward. The dragon growled at him, but Octavian held Luke back and pulled him away from the dangerous beast.


	7. Epilogue: A Tale of Mates

_Epilogue: A Tale of Mates_

 

The journey back to the palace was a blur, to be honest. A blur of sexual encounters, to be more exact. On the ship, in any inn where they stop, in the forest, just about everywhere. A mate bond was something that needed to be consummated as often as possible. Right now, they were camping, so close to the palace and yet too far to continue for the day.

“You know that taking a bath is not effective if you already plan on making me dirty again”, purred Percy amused, his tail around Nico's thigh. “Not that I'm objecting, my strong and handsome mate.”

There were entirely too many people at their campsite, so Nico simply had to sneak off with Percy under the excuse of cleaning in the river. Right now, the hunter had his prey pinned to a stone, the stream all around them. Nico's lips were dragging over Percy's torso, leaving marks everywhere he could reach. Mostly so because Percy wore them with so much pride.

“I like when you call me that, my love”, smiled Nico amused, one hand trailing down between Percy's legs which were eagerly spread right away. “You're so beautiful. All mine.”

“Y—Yes”, nodded the water demon in agreement, arching into the touch of his mate.

Nico held onto Percy's thighs as he slowly lowered his eager little demon onto his rock-hard cock. Percy was still loose from their earlier love-making. Perhaps he should give Percy more time to recharge in between, but then he remembered that most of their encounters were initiated by the horny little demon. And yet Percy was still so tight around him, it was confusing and amazing at the same time. Sharp claws dug into Nico's back as he thrust hard and deep into his lover's channels.

“I love you, I'm so glad I found you, after all this time” whispered the hunter tenderly.

Even though Nico's words were tender, his movement was harsh and rough, just the way Percy liked it. It had taken them some time to adjust to each other. At first, the hunter had treated him like some precious, little porcelain doll. Which Percy was not, really not. Their first couple of times with each other had been awkward and strange and they had even laughed at their own weirdness. But the good thing about that was; they got to train, to repeat it over and over again until they were as perfect as they were now. The way their bodies moved fluently together. Having Nico inside of him was so much more satisfying than anything Percy had ever felt.

“Ha—arder, Nico, please mate, please fill me with your warm, wonderful seed”, gasped Percy.

As much as Nico enjoyed the pleas spilling from his demon's lips, he simply needed to kiss his lover right now. Their kisses were hard and passionate, filled with all their love. Hungrily biting and sucking on Percy's lower lip, he kept fucking his mate hard and deep. Groaning into their kiss, Nico splattered his cum all over the insides of his lover while Percy's load was lost to the stream. Panting hard, Nico slowly cradled his mate in his arms and carried him over to the shore where a blanket was spread out for them, their discarded clothes strewn around it. Carefully placing the demon on the blanket, Nico laid down beside him and pulled the demon close again. With his arms around the still panting demon, Nico kissed Percy's head tenderly, caressing his lower back.

“What will happen once we arrive at the castle, Nico?”, asked Percy softly. “I mean, your quest was to bring us home, but... what happens once that is done? What will the king do?”

“Nothing, I promise you, the king would not harm you”, soothed Nico, kissing Percy's nose. “You and Leo are very important and valuable to the kingdom, he didn't send us to get you so he could harm you. He just wants you to return to your duties. You're safe, Percy. I'll keep you safe.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy, unable not to believe his mate, contently snuggling up to the hunter. “And what about us? What about you? If I am to return to my duty, I'll have to return to my cave. But you. I mean, I _want_ you to come with me, but you can hardly stay a demon hunter if you're-”

“Hey, calm down, Perce”, interrupted Nico with a chuckle. “I will follow you to the end of the world. A cave is nothing. And I'm sure we can make it more... homey. Being a demon hunter had never been my destiny, Percy. You are my destiny. I only became a demon hunter to have a valid chance to find you. Now that I found you, I don't need it anymore.”

“Good”, grinned the water demon relieved, kissing Nico's cheek. “I love you, my mate.”

“I love you too, my horny little demon”, replied Nico and kissed Percy properly. “Now rest, love.”

 

/break\

 

“For not knowing how to court, he's doing quite the good job of it”, commented Frank.

For the past five days, Leo truly had done everything to 'properly court' them. Even though Hazel had been ready to screw his brains out the moment they had returned to the ship and left Ogygia. Frank had been more reluctant. Sure, the submissive demon was nice to look at, but he didn't know the kid. Over the past days of their journey though, Leo had really done everything to convince. Cooking, washing their clothes, keeping their horse fed, everything to show them that he was a good sub and would take good care of them. It was too adorable for words, really. Right now, Leo was showing them the entertainment-part of it. To let them know that they wouldn't be bored with him as their mate. Hazel hummed in agreement as her eyes followed the luscious movement of Leo's body. The fire demon was dancing for them and oh, he knew how to move that body.

“Leo? When will you let us fuck you finally?”, asked Hazel loudly. “Please? You're sexually frustrating me and this what you do right there, that's really just being a tease.”

“It's not”, protested the demon and frowned. “It's courting. And I'm more old-fashioned than Percy. We can only mate once I introduced you to the dominant that keeps care of us.”

“Wait. There is actually a dominant demon living with you?”, growled Frank, unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice, surprising himself with it. “You failed to mention that before.”

“Thalia and her mate have been raising me and Percy”, shrugged Leo confused.

“What's... What's her mate's name?”, asked Hazel slowly, hopefully.

“Bianca”, answered the fire demon with a smile.

 

/break\

 

Frank, Hazel and Nico were bowing deep in front of King Grover and Queen Juniper. Leo and Percy were standing behind the hunters, looking unsure and uncomfortable.

“Well, you succeeded”, nodded the king thoughtful, staring at the demons.

Silena and Charles had stepped up to the queen, together with Piper and Annabeth. Rachel and her sister Ella had stayed in their home village once the group had passed through the Sand Village again. Much to Nico's surprise, Tyson had asked timidly if he could stay with them. Nico couldn't blame him, Tyson couldn't handle that his big brother was back but didn't remember him. A new, fresh start would be for the best and the girl seemed kind enough. Clarisse had promised to keep an eye on him as she too stayed, to be with Chris. She had said someone needed to help him now that Beckendorf had left to be with Silena, but Nico knew the truth was simple. Love.

“We did, your highness”, answered Nico with a short nod.

“And we'll make sure they won't leave again”, added Hazel, looking up at them.

“Indeed? How do you plan on doing that?”, frowned Grover curiously. “Demons are free to reign, I do not wish to lock them up, so you better not suggest anything along these lines.”

“No. No locking up”, grunted Frank and shook his head. “Demons aren't fully free. They're bound to their mates. So... as long as we stay here, so will they.”

The king looked surprised for a moment before he nodded and stood. “All gold of the kingdom would not be enough to repay you for what you did. Yet I hope what I can give you is enough to show you how much I appreciate your deeds.”

“With all due respect, but... we've already been paid with the greatest gifts”, interrupted Nico and stood, having Percy attached to his hip right away, looking curiously at the king. “The kingdom has suffered enough. Use your gold to help your people instead.”

Grover stared in surprise. If someone with such a kind heart was mated to their water demon, then their kingdom was to face prosperous and good times indeed. Smiling slightly, he watched them.

“If you won't take my gold, so take my gratitude then”, said Grover and stood. “Know that from this day on, you are under my protection. If someone is to give you a hard time, my name shall give you free ride. Now, I hope you will take good care of our demons.”

 

/break\

 

Frank was feeling more than awkward. Meeting the in-laws was a tricky thing, especially if the in-laws were two demons. Even more so when one of them turned out to be his girlfriend's dead big sister. But Thalia and Bianca hadn't killed them, so he supposed it was a victory.

“I'm just so glad you're back, my boys”, smiled Bianca tenderly, hugging the younger demons.

“But I think we need to dig out our cave some”, grunted Thalia and glared at the three hunters and the dragon who all had the sense of looking guilty. “You two are so grounded, kids.”

“Okay”, chimed Leo and Percy obediently. “We're sorry.”

Thalia gave Frank and Hazel a hard glare, backing them off against a wall. “You two want our innocent, little Leo? You better treat him right, or I will rip you apart. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded the couple hastily, staring wide-eyed at the demon.

“Good”, nodded Thalia pleased. “Now go and claim him. He has been yearning for a mate for too long. Percy! You and that manner-less mate of yours will tell us more about your journey!”

Nico blushed slightly. Maybe he should have waited with the claiming until he got the approval too. But then he would have missed out on quite a lot of amazing sex. He watched Hazel and Frank as the two got dragged along by a very eager Leo. Frank wasn't sure how, but somehow Leo had managed to steal their clothes by the time they arrived in a deeper part of the cave, far away from the others. The naked demon smiled at them broadly as he fell down onto the nest.

“ _Now_ you can fuck me”, announced the Latino, that being all the invitation Hazel needed.

Within seconds she had her fingers up Leo's ass and her tongue down his throat, slowly turning him into a moaning, wanton mess. Frank got hard just watching them. Hazel sat down between Leo's spread legs, cradling him close on her lap while preparing him. As Leo started to buck his hips more, Hazel deemed him fit. With one lustful glance, Hazel silently ordered Frank to do something. Her boyfriend obeyed, positioning himself behind their little demon just as Hazel pulled his cheeks apart in invitation. Leo's head was hid in Hazel's neck, between her curls, his moans being caught by Hazel's skin. The feeling of having Frank invade him like that, it was a hundred billion times better than with the pirates. Moaning and whimpering, Leo kissed Hazel's neck.

“You're so soft and beautiful”, murmured Leo amazed. “A—And you're so strong and hard...”

“And you fit perfectly between us”, chuckled Frank as he thrust into Leo harshly.

The demon gasped in ecstasy. Frank rocked against him hard, his length filling Leo just perfectly, while Hazel's cunning fingers worked his own aching member. Their love-making was accompanied by loud and lustful sounds as well as much, much marking. Though Leo gave as good as he received, covering Hazel and Frank in possessive hickeys, all the while smiling broadly.

“Mates”, declared Leo with sparkling eyes as he came hard. “M—my mates!”

While Hazel licked her fingers clean with a broad grin, Frank felt his own orgasm being coaxed out of him by Leo's contracting muscles. Once both boys calmed down again, Hazel slowly lowered them onto the nest and cuddled up to them. Yes, this she could keep doing for all eternity.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
